The Angel and her Protector
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: My eyes flutter as I hear the loud creaking sound of the steel door opening, very slowly. I clench my dirty fist as he walks all around me. He's the predator and I'm his prey. It's all a little game to him, since he doesn't have my father anymore, yes, I know he forced father to kill himself for my sake. Moriarty, the spider, my predator. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sherlock pointed the gun at Moriarty's head, not going to kill him but just in case. "Do you know what happens when you don't leave me alone, Sherlock, to you."

"Oh, let me guess i get killed." His fingers slowly traced the trigger, ready to pull whenever was needed.

"Kill you? No don't be obvious i mean i'm going to kill you anyway some day. I don't want to rush it, i'm saving it for something special. No no no, if you don't stop prying i will burn you, i will burn the heart out of you!"Moriarty grimaced like the insane villain he was.

Sherlock still had the gun pointed at Moriarty's head, feeling like he was going to advance on him or have his men shoot him right in the heart.

Moriarty shifted his eyes from Sherlock, looking behind the tall man. "Sir, we caught these two snooping around. What should we do?"

John also had his eye on the two men holding back the girls in front of him, knowing their fate wouldn't be so lucky.

"Well we certainly can't have these fine women snooping around, they could get HURT!" Jim's sarcasm made Sherlock shake in fear even though his attention was on Moriarty than the girls in front of him.

The older woman had her eye on Moriarty, who made small circles around her and the girl. "Take me, not her. Please not her!" She was close to tears, looking at the younger girl who had her attention on the men with the lasers above them.

Sherlock froze in place, staring off in space at the familiar crying. _Why...does that woman sound so familiar... Her voice is like warm sweet honey dripping down your mouth. _

He turned his head slowly towards the woman, red hair that loosely curled to her chest with that creamy skin of hers. The freckles on her face were enchanting, and her blue eyes were inviting even though she was crying.

His heart was pounding inside of his chest, breathing was irregular and his eyes widened in variety of shock and happiness. "Charlotte." In a sudden moment he dropped the gun unintentionally making the room silent, everyone staring at him.

The woman now confirmed as "Charlotte" flipped her head towards the best detective in London, wiping the tears from her aquatic eyes.

She stared at the brunette to get a better look at him. "Sh-Sherlock?" A wide smile crept his face, and he laughed joyfully at her remembrance of his being.

Forgetting everyone else in the room, he swept her off her feet, a handsome prince twirling around his princess.

He felt like his teenage self again, and damn was it a good feeling.

Setting her down, their foreheads touched and he laughed like a lovestruck teenager staring into her hypnotizing deep eyes.

"It's been years." He lowered his lips to meet hers. She didn't try to hold back or run, instead she stood as still as a tree.

_Her lips tasted like strawberries and cherries together, almost similar to hot chocolate on Christmas day, or a interesting case._

"S-sherlock." He heard a small voice interrupt the kiss. He broke the kiss apart, staring into her eyes that tears flown out of again.

She shoved him off of her, making him greatly astonished at her actions.

"Did you really think kissing me would pull me back to you?!"

Sherlock was startled at her tone, as he remembered she never talked to him like that before. "W-i don't understand." He gulped afraid she will start randomly punching him in the stomach.

"You left me for fifteen years, alone with no one but my friends to look after me." One tear fell from her chin.

"I had to leave for your own safety, your own good." He took a step towards her but she took one back.

She mocked him, pretty pissed at the man she loved. "My own GOOD?! Now that is a joke!" She laughed at his naivety.

"You wouldn't understand." It was around that time when he had become famous around London and assassins were chasing after him. He didn't want her to get hurt in any way.

She shook her head and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "No, no i wouldn't." She strutted his way but couldn't make eye contact to him, only the floor caught her attention.

His eyes scanned her as something caught them, something bright and shiny. _An engagement ring. Brief memories of nineteen year old Sherlock and Charlotte. _

"The ring...you still wear it." A small smile crossed his face as his fingers danced around anxiously.

She nodded and proceeded to take the engagement ring off. "Not-any-more." She pulled it completely off and forced him to hold his hand out. "If you want a true relationship, you have to have fully trust that person."

It felt like a ton of bricks have fallen on him. "But i don't trust you." She gently placed the expensive ring into the palm of his hand.

She opened her mouth to say something else when someone cleared their throat. The two looked over and saw Moriarty and the girl.

"What is going on here? Between you two i mean." The young girl raised an eyebrow, confused at the very sudden romantic moment.

Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows at the teen he never noticed before. "Who are you?"

"Hope." Her hazel eyes bored into his, making it look like a connection between the two.

"First name." Sherlock muttered into the silence of the chlorine smelling room.

"Hope." She started to make a little attitude towards the much older man but he didn't care less.

"Last name?"

"Falem, Hope Falem." She was starting to lose her patience with this wonderful detective, even though she loved his work and was almost obsessed with it.

The detective turned to his old friend who had her eyes fixed on Hope. "You never told me you had a younger sister." She crossed her arms over her brown shirt and caught his attention. "Because i don't."

It had seemed everything around was closing in, he felt a heat wave take over and his vision got a little blurry. He squinted over to see if he could find a purple jacket.

Once his vision got a little better, he could see the teen confronting Moriarty, her hands were balled up in fists as she spoke fire at him.

He made his way over to Hope, standing next to Moriarty.

"H-how old are you?"

Her "innocent" hazel eyes switched from the criminal to Holmes who is waiting for her hesitant answer. "Fifteen."

He brought his hands to his face, leaning against the wall and rolled his head towards Charlotte in anger and grief. "Is this my daughter?"

Charlotte didn't say a word, not even nod or shake her head she just stood there doing absolutely nothing. "Is this my daughter?"

Charlotte finally darted her eyes towards him, than back to the tile floor. "Yes," She squeaked out of her tiny lips.

Hope stood up, releasing herself out of Moriarty's grasp and stormed over to her mother who immediately regretted what she had done fifteen years ago. "You told me my father was _dead!"_

The drama of the situation was intense enough for Hope to go into a total teen rage.

"You told her i was dead?!" Sherlock was in disbelief, usually he can handle something like this when it comes to other people. "Did you think you could get revenge on me by keeping our daughter a secret?"

Charlotte's cackle gave everyone in the indoor pool a chill. "Now Sherlock Holmes,you know what it feels like to know that someone you _love _betrays you."

Memories of her ran through his mind like rewinding a favorite scene in a movie. _Her red hair, lips like blood against my lips, her soft creamy skin and her rich laughter as i picked her up in the sunlight. _

"Sherlock, you have to understand. We're not nineteen anymore." She grabbed his hand in an act of kindness and regained her calmness.

" I've moved on and you have to do the same thing." Charlotte stepped away from him in her dark tight jeans that made him go crazy.

Hope also became herself again and stepped in between them ignoring her mother, she looked at Sherlock who stared back at her. "I don't think we properly introduced. I'm Hope Falem and i'm your daughter...obviously."

Sherlock slightly smiled and observed her.

-Flat ironed light brown hair, combination of Charlotte's red hair and his dark hair.

- Inherited his hazel eyes

- Purple jacket, Victoria Secret

- Miss me jeans bootcut

- Rough hands, Sports

- Torn blue nail polish- Anxious

-Creamy skin like her mother

-Brand new Sperry's, third pair

-No history of boyfriends, saving her love for a special someone.

"I think you have forgotten something." His daughter traced her fingers saying four words. "look into my eyes"

She cocked an eyebrow,mischievously.

Almost as intelligent as him

Sheepishly, he smiled at her and looked at her mother who smirked at him.

In the situation they were in, it was a bit awkward that Moriarty was listening closely to every word they were saying.

"Well, i better be off." Moriarty shrugged and caught the attention of the four of them, who'd almost forgotten was there.

Sherlock ran over and grabbed the gun again pointing it at Jim.

"Oh, well so nice to have a short chat." He lightly smiled

"What if i was to shoot you now, right now."

"Then you could cherish the look of surprise of my face, because i would be surprised Sherlock really i would and a teensy bit disappointed." They just stared at each other like matching wits.

John slide over to Hope and Charlotte who were too busy having their eyes on Jim. "Hi, i'm John Watson." He shook hands with the two who were trying not to freak out.

Hope on the other hand, tried to walk past John and her mother until the laser landed on her. "Uh, uh, uh." Jim wagged his finger at the brunette. "Little Nancy Drew can't save the day."

Hope narrowed her eyes at him and stepped back to her mom, who quickly pulled her back to where she was before.

"Catch you later." Sherlock still had the gun pointed to Moriarty's head.

"No you won't." The door closed with Moriarty on the other side, Sherlock quickly took the jacket off John and paced around the room.

"Damn, that guy's such a creep." The two men turned their gaze on the outspoken brunette, shrugging her shoulders and leaned against the wall with her phone in her hand.

Her eyes darted to the panting John, and slightly smiled trying to comfort him. "Are you alright?" John merely nodded at her trying to regain his breath.

John and Sherlock had their own conversation letting Charlotte and Hope calm down a little, but right after Sherlock wanted to know why they were their in the first place.

Charlotte turned her head from the pool to Sherlock, awkwardly smiling at him. He touched her cheek, this time she didn't pull back. "Are you alright?" She hastily nodded at him, and cleared her throat.

"I-i think-" The door on the other side of the room opened and revealed it to be Moriarty...again.

"Sorry boys, i'm soooo changeable!" Sherlock and Charlotte broke apart, and Hope stood straight getting beside her father, unbeknownst to him.

"You can't be allowed to continue, you just can't. I would try to convince you but everything i have to say has already crossed your mind."

Hope rolled her eyes in annoyance as Jim scanned the small group, smirking at her than focused back at Sherlock, who turned to face Moriarty.

"Probity my answer crossed yours." He aimed the gun at Jim but slowly lowered it to the vest on the ground.

Charlotte grabbed her daughter close to her, shutting her eyes for the final moment. Hope was too busy gazing at the scene watching it all unfold in front of her.

She had started to close her eyes when suddenly, a phone went off. In confusion she broke away from her mother, looking around the room.

John and Sherlock glanced back at her for a few moments, though she shook her head. "It's not me."

They all looked on Jim, who was making awkward glances. The dark haired man shut his eyes in annoyance. "Do you mind if i get that?" He asked Sherlock who quickly responded back.

Moriarty answered his phone, it must have been a client.

The four of them listened to the conversation, curiously. It must have been a client he was talking to, because it seemed the other side off the phone had some useful information he wanted and it was made very clear about that.

Moriarty got finished with his phone call and looked rather disgusted. "Sorry, wrong way to die."

"Did you get the better offer?"

Moriarty glanced from his phone to Sherlock. "I'll be hearing from you, Sherlock."

He walked off to the door on the other side of the pool. "So if you have what you say you have, i'll make you rich. If you don't, i'll make you into shoes."

He snapped as soon as his hand make contact with the door, making the laser's disappear.

Sherlock sighed in relief, turning back to his friend who had looked like he just saw a ghost. "It's alright. I think he's gone for good."

He turned to Charlotte, she seemed lost in her thoughts, so he decided not to disturb her at this moment.

He started to make his way to Hope when he heard her ringtone go off. It was that heart throbbing band that every girl loved. "One Direction."

She took one quick look to see who it was, and blushed beet red at who her caller was. "Hey Alex, sorry i couldn't make it to your track meet."

He could see the glee in her eyes as she giggled. "I'm glad your not mad at me. It was just...that my family came over to visit and i didn't want to let them down."

He furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity, who was this Alex kid she was talking to? It obviously wasn't her boyfriend, since she didn't have one at the moment.

"Ok, i'll see you tomorrow, bye." She hung up the phone and bit her lip, trying to hid her smile.

He shook it off and turned his attention to Charlotte. "I want to spend time with my daughter."

"Sherlock...You almost got us killed! Do you really think you have the responsibility to take care of a teenage girl?!"

Sherlock started to plea, almost getting on his knees. "You had her for fifteen years! I only spent an hour with her and that was when my greatest nemesis was here!"

Charlotte opened her mouth, taking another breath with Sherlock staring into her eyes when Hope skipped over to them. _This was going to get ugly._


	2. Chapter 2

**I know Sherlock was out of character in the first chapter but he was supposed to be that way to show he had weakness's for love, for his friend (John), for the girl he's in love with (Charlotte) and his daughter (Hope). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock unfortunately, but i do own Charlotte, Hope and Alex.**

**Spoiler for later chapters: Alex will show an appearance and so will Moriarty (obviously). **

**I am truly sorry about the short summary, if i said any more it would ruin the story :) I really hope you like this chapter and if you don't please tell me to improve my writing or plot. **

**Character Spoiler for this chapter: Hope is a Sherlolly shipper**

* * *

Chapter 2

The shocking news about Sherlock Holmes having a daughter traveled fast around London, as weeks went on it was rather annoying than flattering.

"Good god, can't these people find anything better to blabber about." My bitten nails reached the small black remote, pressing the off button.

I ran a hand through my thick wavy hair, groaning into my lap as the sound of John tapping the keyboard rapidly pounded into my small ears. "To be honest, it is shocking to find out that your father had a relationship no one knew about."

My head popped up, eyes narrowing as doing so, i came out of my huddled position and speed-walked over to him. "What do you mean? He didn't tell ANYONE about my mother?!"

My hand was now clutching the small desk, i leaned over so he could get my attention than staring at the screen like a teenager.

He sighed and turned his head over to me, sighing impatiently. "Not that i know of. If you really want to know, you could ask Ms. Hudson, she's downstairs."

I shrugged and trudged into the bedroom closest to the living room. It use to be a mini library but now that mother and father made a deal about me staying over for the next three months it's my room now.

With the help of dad and John they brought in my small bed, dresser and my posters of the Hunger Games along with all my books and luggage full of clothes.

I fell on my bed, my hands trailed the soft sheets filled with my perfume, that pretty much smells up the whole room.

My hazel eyes dart over to the side, revealing a poster of Josh Hutcherson portraying Peeta and many other posters of books turned into movies like Harry Potter.

I roll over on my side and scan the night stand for my phone which happens to not be present in that location. I hear my ringtone go off from the living room couch.

I purposely roll off my bed onto the dirty floor, startling John for a small second. "Hope, are you al-"

"I'm fine, John." I walk back to the couch, but i don't see my phone at all. "Hey where's my phone?!"

I run my fingers into my hair, a nervous habit i need to break desperately. I scatter around, looking for my little green phone that i need to text my friends with.

_What if it was mom?_ _More importantly, what if it was Alex? _

It gets even worse as i start to throw papers and books around like an hungry wolf.

"Hope, dear, what are you doing?" I removed an urge to cackle at the voice only a few feet away from me but instead i spin around to face it.

"Where-" My voice trails off in the sentence as what i see in my father's hands make me frustrated and insane to the point that i could go into a teenage rage.

There it was, my lime green iphone laying in his hands like a valuable piece of evidence.

"What are you doing with my phone?!" I had meant my statement to sound a bit more questionable than demanding.

As i tried to grab it he'd pull away like a child eating a lollipop. "I'm only trying to see who your friends are."

I slammed _Catching Fire _onto his left foot, in which he yelped and dropped the phone, enabling me to jump down and snatch it.

I shrieked in glee as i turn my phone to the home screen, and see that he hasn't changed anything. I flip the page to my text messages, i click on the app and there appears, Alex texted me and so has my mom.

"I can't believe you went through my text messages!" I whined as i scanned through the ones Alex sent me.

Hey are we still hanging out on Saturday?

Text me back when your not too busy with your family...If you want to, i'm not trying to force you to do anything but...i'm just going to shut up bye :)

I quickly texted him back that we would still be able to hang out in a few days. I put down my phone on the nearest nightstand, seeing my father on the couch in his red robe.

I took a seat next to him, i examined his body language. He twirled the small engagement ring in his fingers, staring at it like it was hypnotizing him.

it was the consequences of being in love and one of them was the worst, getting your fragile heart broken into tiny pieces of a mirror. Even though i've never experienced a heart break over a romance, i've seen girls in the hallway cry the day after Homecoming, it was annoying as hell.

My face stretches into a small grimace, trying to think of any ways to help my grieving father. "Look, i know this might not be the best advice to give you at the state your in but, you need to move on."

As if a robot from Star Wars, he shook his head slowly, mumbling something i couldn't fully understand. I sighed and stood up grabbing his free hand, at least trying to pull him up.

He didn't budge, not even the slightest bit.

"You need to stop moping around and find a woman who can satisfy your every need, like..." I caressed my hand under my chin as i looked out the window, a woman and a man holding their little boy's hand as they crossed the chaotic streets of London.

I fixated my attention on the St. Bart's hospital not too far from this location. "Molly for an example, she's pretty nice." I turned my head back to see John spin his chair towards me, his lips in a small curl only the two of us could understand.

Dad's eyebrow raised a little, he set down the engagement ring on the desk and coughed into his hand. "In case you didn't know, i'm not interested in dating or _romance._"

I start to snort, crossing my arms with my back to the couch. "Oh really?! You seemed pretty interested in mom at the pool weeks ago."

From the behind of me, i could hear John snickering. "Sorry Sherlock, but that was kinda funny."

Ignoring our friend, he leans over towards John's laptop and gasps in disgust. "You wrote down my grief over Charlotte?!"

It was pretty obvious that my _dear _father didn't want anyone to know he had _human _feelings, even though it was shown a few months ago on London news, Sherlock Holmes has a daughter and the portrait shown him laughing along with John and I.

I walked over in my plaid pajama pants and blue Tobuscus shirt to read Johns small article called "The Mystery of Sherlock Holmes."

_Dear Lord, Sherlock has been acting like a teenage girl that just got dumped. He's been moping around in that red robe of his and playing his violin 24/7. Poor Hope, she's been staying here for a few weeks now and he's been acting like that the whole stay. _

_We've tried to convince him to move on but he just won't consider it! Hope even tore down all the pictures of Charlotte on his walls and stashed them into a small box in the closet...downstairs, but he hasn't noticed yet, i suppose. _

_Any advice for mending a broken heart, please?! Sherlock desperately needs it! _

John scrolled down to the bottom of the post, showing the comments below.

_Ice cream, maybe or another case? _

_- __Mrs. Hudson__ 30 May 1:02_

_Perhaps...The Notebook?...LOL XD jk_

_- __Hope Falem__ 30 May 1:03_

_Hahaha very funny. But seriously his behavior is getting annoying. You just have to agree with me. _

_- John Watson 30 May 1:05_

_Perhaps he could come over to my apartment and meet Toby! That might cheer him up! _

_- __Molly Hopper__ 30 May 1:06_

_True...It is rather annoying, especially when i walk downstairs in the middle of the night to get a slice of pie, to hear him moaning mother's name like a crying toddler._

_- __Hope Falem__ 30 May 1:10_

_Oh and that first comment you made about a teenage girl, that was offensive to some people, *cough* *cough* ;) _

_- __Hope Falem __30 May 1:10_

_Oh sorry, no offense, but how would that offend you? You've never been heart broken before. Or at least not that I know of. _

_-John Watson 30 May 1:13_

_It doesn't offend me, i was talking about the teenagers that visit your page. You'r pretty popular around my school. _

_- __Hope Falem__ 30 May 1:16_

_Oh well than i apologize to the teenagers that read my blog. But thank you for reading it, hopefully you have something interesting to tell Sherlock about...so he can stop crying. _

_- __John Watson__ May 30 1:20_

_Interesting. Perhaps he is a bit ordinary after all. _

_- __Anonymous __30 May 1:24_

_I told him to get over me! But he never seems to listen, always been stubborn, even as a child._

_- __Charlotte Falem__ 30 May 1:30_

_I have a video of him miserable. It shall be posted anytime soon. _

_- John Watson 30 May 1:34_

Dad put his hands on his waist, his facial feature showing frustration, trudging to the other side of the desk with his hands through his hair.

"You even showed them a video?!" He muffled into the wooden desk, his tone was obviously pissed off but no one understands why he is, especially about this.

"What is it about you not wanting to show your _humanity_?" John leaned his head to the right of the laptop, facing the angry Sherlock, who was caressing his face with his hands.

Ignoring John, he stood up, pushed his chair away and walked towards his bedroom in a monotone fashion.

We watched him leave the living room, and slam his bedroom door, making the flasks fall from the kitchen table and shatter all over the floor. "Whats his problem?" I run my hair through my brown hair, staring in the direction of my father's room.

John leaned his back in the chair and stared in the same direction i did. "He doesn't like people to know he's human."

I shrug my shoulder's, rubbing my eyes from the lack of sleep i had the past night. "He'll get over it...hopefully."

I slug back to the couch, falling onto the one closest to the window. With my back on the small pillow, I stare at the ceiling with thundering thoughts invading my brain.

I flop onto my side, with my gaze now on the tv-screen. I flail my arms lazily into the air, trying to get John's attention. "Hey, do you want to watch Skyfall with me? Since Sherlock is angry and won't spoil it this time."

Sometimes i call Sherlock by his name and other times i call him dad, well when he's not pissed off i call him dad but when he is, i call him by his name.

John spins his chair around, to face the screen. "Yes, thank god, he spoils every show i watch, especially on Criminal Minds."

"Or a Harry Potter movie." I pitch in, waving the remote in the air, doing so.

"Yes, even Star Wars." I sat up and scooted over to make more room for John.

It was so quiet as we watched Skyfall. Sherlock wasn't making any noise at all, it was sort of scary. Usually he just shoots his wall in boredom but it wasn't like that at all, seemed like it was only John and I in the world.

"Do you think we should check on-"

"Yep." The two of us stood up and walked to my fathers bedroom. I started to knock on his door, but when i did it opened right away, enabling us to see the whole room.

My father was holding a small cardboard box in his hands, pulling out photographs of a young red-headed woman. Flabbergasted, John and I stepped into the room, watching him in fascination. Sherlock didn't even look up one bit, he continued to sort out the photos.

"You should really be more careful of what you put on your blog, John." He held up a another picture with his fingers and turned his eyes to face us.

* * *

**Like i said earlier, if you have any criticism or like this chapter or story please tell me through message or review. **

**If you have any ideas on what you think i should do next, i would love that :) THANK YOU GUYSS **

**xoxoxoxoxo love y'all:) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 6 months later...

_It's Christmas and I'm so glad I get two weeks off, sophomore year isn't easy, neither is driving. My birthday was only a month ago on the twelfth, only two days after my mother's. I suppose I thought I'd have a lot of freedom when you turn sixteen, but the only freedom I have is to drive and apparently I have a curfew, thanks to dad and his skeptical mind. But I suppose I understand, he doesn't want "You-Know-Who" to come after me...And I'm not talking about Voldemort. _

I closed my blog on my phone, and walked back to Mrs. Hudson's room, since John and father were out, last minute Christmas shopping, I get to spend the day with Mrs. Hudson. "Ok dear, have you got your sweater?"

She welcomed me inside her room, the walls were painted beige and the floors were a hard hood like the ones in my apartment room. Her furniture was old-fashioned, it looked expensive though, so it wasn't all that _old-fashioned. _The room had that sweet aroma to it, like a combination of different pies.

"Well i've got this." I gripped my thin grey jacket and pulled, showing her I at least got something for this awful weather.

"Fine, but don't think for one moment that I won't bring in one of those _ugly _sweaters I have in my closet for you to wear next time." She walks out the door, mumbling something like "stubborn teenagers."

A small smile wears my face, closing the door to her flat. I quickly follow her outside, as she tries to get a taxi for us. She took one look at me and blew into her hands. "At least you brought gloves with you."

Mrs. Hudson is almost like another grandmother to me, sometimes i'm even surprised that she still can live with my father, especially since he scares the neighbors half to death when he shoots into the wall and fights assassins, throwing them out an window or stabbing the walls.

Mrs. Hudson and I got into the nearest cab that came our way. "So we need, eggs, flour and butter." She continued to go down the small list, naming things she doesn't have in the pantry or refrigerator.

"Mrs. Hudson, what is it that we're making exactly?" She gave me the small list consisting of twelve things named on the list.

"Some of that is chocolate cake, the other is dinner." I gave the list back to her when we reached the grocery store.

* * *

"What do you think teenage girls like?" Sherlock asked, walking the mall for the third time in a row.

John shrugged at his friend, and turned his head to see _Sephora _across from where they were standing. "Well there is Sephora." He pointed his finger at the make-up store.

Sherlock gave him a quizzically look, and John grimaced. "It's a make-up store, you know, what women put on their fa-"

"I know what make-up is John. I'm not an alien from outer space." Sherlock replied wittily, making his way into the store.

"Thats hard to believe." John whispered to himself, going into the store.

"What did you say?" Sherlock faced his hazel eyes at John, who shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"No, i heard you, you said _something_." Sherlock picked up the small eye-liner and mumbled to himself. "What the hell is this?"

"Lets just get this over with." John said sighing into the air, as he searched for at least something that Hope would like.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson and I reached the cake isle, we've already gotten our dinner recipe over with, now all we need is the mix and eggs.

Families were scattered around the store, mostly mothers and grandmothers but it wasn't that bad, almost every one I knew was out of town visiting grandparents, aunts, uncles, or even siblings.

Little children running the isle's, busy parents on their phone mostly talking to co-workers or clients, teenagers on their phone on Facebook or Instagram, more likely Instagram.

But that was not what truly got my attention, as I felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of my skull. I spun around to face a man with sunglasses covering his eyes, smirking at me.

"Hope, dear." My attention snapped back to Mrs. Hudson, who was putting the cake mix into the cart. "Can you get the eggs please? They're right over there." She pointed towards the egg isle, which happened to be where that man was standing.

'_Good god, do I have to stand next to that stalker?' _I lightly smiled, or at least tried to, but it crooked to be a small grimace. "Sure."

I walked past the rushing families, and tried to avoid eye contact with the man that I know for sure is staring at me. I fixed my side-bun, pretending to not notice he's standing where I need to get my egg carton.

When I reached the isle, the man was still in my way. I don't do well under pressure, for an example, when I stand in front of the class to speak, my voice turns into a tiny mouse and people snicker at me. "Excuse me."

I tuck in my head only a tiny bit, thanks to my shyness in public. I don't even bother looking at the man, thinking I would shriek or do something I'll regret later.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The voice was soft and cunning, I would realize that anywhere. My whole body freezes up as soon as he talks to me, but I still refuse to look into those sly eyes of his. _That voice...Moriarty. _

I hear him take off his glasses, walking around me, looking me up and down. He finally stops behind me, with his breath on my cheek, giving me shivers down my spine.

"Daddy's little _angel._" He crooned into my ear, like my father playing a violin perfectly. "Hows it like...being called Daddy's little angel." He takes his hands and places them on my thin waist, squeezing lightly at random moments.

"Go away, Moriarty." _Someone is going to notice. _I hear his ill laugh inches away from my face. "Only sixteen, mmm, not bad, only two more years and I could have you...possibly so-" I struggled to get out of this madman's grasp, but every time I struggled he held tighter.

_Mrs. Hudson, where is she? Wait...you have Alex on speed dial, you know he'll make it in only a few minutes. What about dad? _

My hand slid to my pocket, to grab my phone but then I felt his hand slid in right after mine. "Don't even think about calling for daddy, or your housemaid." He pulled out my phone and waved it in the air.

"No one to save you now. Scream, i _dare _you." I frantically shake my head, leaning over, still struggling against him as he pulls me back.

"No one is paying attention to us, no one can hear your little pleas for help." I felt his lips twist into a crooked grin as he pressed himself against me.

"Stop, please." My little mouse voice was coming back, and I didn't like it. He sighed dramatically, with mock disappointment. "It would be fun, you know, with me being rough and you struggling against me, hopelessly screaming for your knight in shinning amour to come save you."

"Pervert!" I hissed towards his reflection in the glass. He cackled against my hair. "You smell like strawberries." My nose wrinkles in disgust and horror, as he stares into my eyes in glee. "The fear in your eyes, it's so pleasant."

"Hope!" I heard a voice calling my name, Mrs. Hudson's voice.

"This was entertaining, Ms. Holmes, until the next time, and by then I'll defiantly have you." He disappeared into the crowd of people shopping for Christmas.

Mrs. Hudson, finally reached me and when she did, she did not look happy with me. "Where the hell were you?! I looked all around for you?! You where supposed to be at the egg isle!"

I looked around remembering between the little talk Moriarty and I had, he dragged me off towards the back of the store.

I had still been dazed from it, and the promise he had made, about eventually making me his, gave me shivers from my spine to all of my six senses of my brain. '_Until the next time and by then I'll defiantly have you.' _

"Oh my, dear. You look sick." She raised a hand to my forehead, to check if I was burning up, but no I wasn't, just horrified to the core.

Hours later...

Mrs. Hudson and I, finished making the cake before everybody got here. Though it seemed the only one that wanted cake at the moment was John. I suppose I thought earlier that the Christmas party would help me get over my encounter with Moriarty, but instead my mind decided to play tricks on me, again.

Mrs. Hudson doesn't know about it, I told her I got lost in the store with all my excitement for the party but I'm just shocked she didn't find my pathetic excuse a fraud.

With my head rested against my palm on the window frame, I looked out at the darkest of the nights, staring into the moonlight, with reassurance flowing in my mind. Only slightly wondering, why does he want me? And how the hell my father didn't notice?

The only person that does know is Alex, I tell him everything, he's the only person I truly feel safe towards, the only one that truly understands me for who I am.

Only a few days ago, I gave him a few paint utensils for his present. I made him promise me not to open it until Christmas, and to send me a video of himself opening it, so I could see the smile on his face.

He gave me a present that I have under the tree, it's easy to pick out of all the other's because it's huge and wrapped pretty horribly. When I took it inside the flat, I had to have Mrs. Hudson's help to gently place it under the tree before I could drop it and possibly ruin it.

I don't even think Dad knows about Alex, which for personal reasons is a positive thing.

I felt an gentle hand touch my shoulder, tearing me away from my thoughts and memories, good and bad. "Are you alright?" The warm, worried voice of John filled my ears with relief.

"Yeah, i was just...thinking." I forced my body to pull away from the window, to walk over to Lestrade and John's new girlfriend, Jeanette, that was just called a "boring teacher" by my father.

Lestrade, is alright, I suppose. He's kind to me, but I see in his eyes that he thinks I'm my father at most times.

Jeanette, she's cool, except the fact that she's a eleventh grade latin teacher at the school I go to.

I walked over to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of pineapple-strawberry punch, Mrs. Hudson made especially for me. My eyes flickered across the table, finally cleaned of dad's "experiments", when I spotted my phone light up.

My head turned left, hoping no one would come and see me on my phone, I agreed to Mrs. Hudson I wouldn't be texting until it was time to open the present Alex gave me.

I didn't see anyone, I didn't hear a click of heels, so I'm clear. For now. I tip toe to the table like a spy in one of those movies, and quickly grab my phone as if the table was on a steamy fire.

I click the home button and the lock screen background comes up. It's Alex and I, he's giving me a piggyback ride and we're laughing our heads off like a bunch of idiots.

My eyes travel to the text bubble, it's from Alex. He must have sent me that video of himself unwrapping the present I gave him.

I click on the bubble and it sends me directly to the text message screen, my eyes shone of over-excitement as did my heart with it's rapidly beating. But no, it was only a text, just a text with the words:

Merry Christmas! I will open the present when I get home, right now i'm eating dinner with my family.

I felt my stomach drop in disappointment as I stared at the screen for a few minutes before realizing that I should be happy he's spending the holidays with his family.

I shrugged and glanced behind me to see a phone charger plugged into the outlet. I quickly plugged my phone in and walked back to the living room where I see Molly in a dress, trying to impress my father, no doubt.

She greeted everybody even Lestrade who couldn't stop gawking at her. Her head turned towards me, she tried to smile but I could tell it was more of a grimace. So I still took it as a smile.

"Oh-hi, Hope, how has your day been?" A nervous smile flickered across her face as she raised the wine up to her lips.

With Moriarty coming back to my mind, I replied back simply. "Good so far, thank you for asking." A small smile crossed my lips. Yes, I did just lie but I don't want people asking why. Especially my father.

Molly still has a difficult time processing the whole Sherlock has a daughter gossip, though she's kind to me, since i do think her and my father would be cute, only because her adorable crush on him.

I wouldn't exactly call her a 'friend', She's an trustworthy woman, a good asset for sure.

The past few minutes consisted of Sherlock repeatedly insulting Molly about her "boyfriend" that she didn't actually have. It almost made it sound like he was jealous. It was until he looked at the present and realized it was for him. He apologized to Molly and kissed her on the cheek, that shocked all of us.

His phone went off to reveal...well a woman, er how do i say this...moaning.

Everyone in the room was shocked by the ringtone and had no idea my father, _felt _that way. But it had been that Irene woman that changed his ringtone that way from what I overheard.

Maybe there is some hope, hope that my father has indeed moved on...but that quickly?

After that he quickly left the room, leaving me and everyone else to open the presents.

Mrs. Hudson got a new recipe book, which John and I decided to give her.

John got a few things like watches and all this boring basic stuff, he requested.

Molly got a few cat toys from me for Toby and also "Water for Elephants" in blu-ray.

Lestrade didn't want anything but I gave him a slice of cake for later, John didn't exactly like that though...

Dad hadn't come back to receive his presents, so everyone was staring at me now. The blush of the attention made it even more nerve wracking as I started to unwrap the small present with the enormous gold bow on the top.

I undid the small box and it revealed a small mockingjay necklace with Hunger Games nail polish, along with bright colored lip glosses and other make-up.

I turned my head back towards John and Mrs. Hudson, who smiled amiably at me. "Thank you." I would have asked John how hard it was to shop for me but I'll ask later when everybody is gone.

John nodded his head in the act of kindness, while Mrs. Hudson said "Your welcome."

I swished my head back to the presents, pulling my phone out of my pocket, getting ready to open the present I was looking forward to this whole day. The huge one with Merry Christmas written in a very elegant font and the red ribbon.

I tried to hold back the over-whelming excitement in my stomach but, it just wouldn't disappear. I began to tear off the thick ribbons tight against the wrapping paper.

When I finished, I saw the beautiful painting of an moonlight with the grey clouds on the left and right of the bright full moon. Two shadowy figures were shown, a boy and a girl standing on top of an hill. The abstract of the hill, made it look as if the moon was resting on it. I could make-out what they were wearing, even if the clothes were as shadowy. The boy was wearing jeans that were flowing in the wind, the girl was wearing a dress that was doing the same, along with the hair of the two figures.

I traced the painting with my fingers, I knew exactly why he drew this. I flipped it over to the back to see a piece of paper taped to the back.

A small smirk curled on my mouth. _Oh Alex, this is so you. _

_Hope,_

_I drew this in reminder of how our nights go. When you wake up in cold sweat of another nightmare and get frightened, you run to my house without looking back or someone calling for you, because you know the only person you feel safe and secure around is me. _

_You climb the trees to get to my balcony, and open my window, to relieve the chilly air in my room. You jump on my bed until I wake up, I let you curl up in my arms, because I know whenever you're in my arms, you're heart rate becomes normal again, and for once in this world, there is peace. You keep doing this because you know I'll always be there with my arms wide open, and you do the same for me._

_~ Yours and truly, Alex _

I face the camera and smile, thanking him enormously about the special present. I turn off my phone and stare at the present a little while longer.

That's the magic of our friendship, we'll always be there for each other, and nothing will change that, not even a stupid fight that usually breaks up friendships almost like ours. But it's like we have a unique connection, if I'm hurt he's hurt too, when I'm happy he's happy and it's the other way around too.

It's the perfect kind of love imperfect people have.

He's my weakness and my strength, he's my warmth in the winter, he's the cool water in the summer, he's my everything.

And I hope he feels the same.

A lot of of "Oo's and Ah's were heard looking at the beautiful portrait. Mrs. Hudson started teasing me and saying he was my boyfriend but no, he's not.

"Who gave you that interesting portrait?" The deep voice, I recognized anywhere. My-dad.

"Oh her best friend Alex, painted it for her, isn't it lovely." Mrs. Hudson replied gleefully.

That was it I'm doomed. I didn't want my father to know about Alex just yet. The spring dance was coming up in a couple of months, Alex asked and I said yes of course. Thats when I wanted my father to know about him and be surprised at how an "normal" person could be so intelligent and not-as-boring or clingy.

"Yes, it is. Tell her I said it's lovely."

I cleared my throat, with everyone's eyes on me now. "Dad, Alex isn't a she." The heat started rising up my cheeks as I folded up the letter and slipped it into my pocket without any notice.

Without another word said, I grabbed the painting and ran into my room.

* * *

**Authors** **Note: If this chapter confused you or want to know more about what's going to happen next, i have this story all figured out. So if you have any questions come and message me! I will be as honest as i can but i will try to not spoil it for you. **

**And if you have any suggestions please come and tell me :D I'd love to hear what you have to say :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm most likely going to skip "Hounds of Baskerville" and just get to "Reichenbach Fall", but I want to know what you guys think. Please message or review xoxoxoxo**

**~EmmaAugustLover **

* * *

Chapter 4

_A few weeks after Christmas, father announced that Irene woman's death, everybody except for dad of course was shocked, but time passed and turned out Irene wasn't dead after all. That little feud was bipolar, one minute that woman would be dead and the next she's alive and faked her death like a little sissy. When we got home one day, we found her sleeping in my father's bed. Yeah, it's creepy, I know. _

I finished writing in my journal and closed it, placing it under my pillow. If there is something personal or secretive that I don't want any of my "fans" or Alex to read on my blog, I put it in my journal that I found lying around the flat.

Irene was talking to dad and John about an airline seat allocation number, hopefully father won't tell her on accident, because he does that every time he cracks a code or murder. I honestly don't trust that woman, she could be working with "Mr. Ephebophile Moriarty" for all I know.

I shook my head and walked out of my room, thinking about the disturbing conversation with the same man weeks ago, and how exactly he's going to "have me".

My legs moved down the hall, hearing bits and pieces of the conversation between Sherlock, John and Irene Adler. My ears heard Irene say, "Who is this?" I walked out from the shadows, and stand next to the chair, watching Irene pick up a picture of my mother that was on the desk. She looked at Sherlock, who said nothing, and John, who gazed at her for a second than looked away.

"My mother." She dropped the picture and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I could see the smirk in her eyes as she looked me up and down, as if investigating me. She's even colder than my father, yet almost as creepy as Moriarty.

"Well, it seems your daughter and I haven't properly met." She silently clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, and walked dangerously over to where I was standing.

"Reminds me of an angel." At that moment, I felt sick, having the urge to run and puke in the bathroom. My suspicions were true.

She must have seen my expression, because not only was there a smirk shone through her glare, it formed on her lips too.

_What do they want from me? Why am I all the sudden so important? _"So precious, you look so much like your father." My attention snaps back towards the intimidating woman standing close to me, studying me.

I force a smile on my face, which I make look cocky. "I beg to differ." She places a finger on her chin, and gives me unspoken stares, one that can scare, she think they might win but they wont. I know "his" plan and I wont hesitate to tell my oblivious father.

"You. Wont. Win." I whisper softly.

She dips her head to my level, with her facial expression almost soft and kind. "I already have."

"You haven't won yet, Princess." I reply back sarcastically. My father will find out what she's planning, even if he does lack those feelings for women other than my mother.

She chuckled silently at me, than walked over to my father, constantly flirting with him, just to mess with my mind.

I rolled my eyes at the scene, walking back to my room to read more.

I ran my hand through my wet hair, as I sat on the bed listening to music and reading _Harry Potter_ _and The Half-Blood Prince _for the second time in a row.

I heard Irene attempting to seduce my father, but chose to ignore it. I put down the book and turned on the Tv, I plugged into my room when I first moved in.

I switched to the internet and went on Youtube. I clicked on Toby Turner and watched some of his "Tobygames highlights." I paused the Tv for a minute, and closely listened to the conversation between my father and Irene. I felt my stomach slightly rumble, causing my brain to trigger how hungry I am. A wide smirk fell upon my face, giving me a really stupid idea.

I tip-toed out of my room, and hide my back against the wall, slightly looking out to see Irene still flirting with my father. I purposely yawned and opened the refrigerator door to reveal some food and most of my father's experiments.

I turned my head back, acting like a clueless dog. "Oh, was I interrupting something?" I pulled out a frozen yogurt container and a spoon from the drawer. The two adults just stared at me, Irene was embarrassed which satisfied my motives.

Catching my motives, Irene replied wittily. "I smell purity in the air."Giving me the urge to tell her to "piss off" but instead I kept my hands by my side and turned the other way to take the cap off the ice cream container.

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal two of Mycroft's men, taking my father away to my uncle.

I watched Irene walk from the couch to the window, watching them take my dad.

Soon after, she got dressed and followed them, not even looking at me as she left. _How odd..._

A few months later...

Apparently Irene is dead, again. But this time it was real, she got beheaded by a terrorist cell in Karachi. I would feel a bit sympathy for the woman but she worked with Moriarty, so she deserved it.

My new nickname for Moriarty is "The Angel". My father was confused when he told me, but I know exactly why that madman gave me the nickname. Because of my purity. I'm saving it though, for Alex.

The thought of Alex and I taking the next level of our friendship made me blush, in excitement.

I accidentally bumped against the table, making a few of my dad's experiments shift. He looked at me, giving me a warning through his stare. I waved my phone, saying "sorry". He shook his head and continued his experiment.

I sighed, shaking my head and leaning against the wall, texting Alex about the "Scandal In Belgravia" case.

* * *

Moriarty closed the door to the cab, as he stepped forward to the school. He turned his head right, to look at the sign. "Misgoro High School"

He sneered at the name, taking his sun glasses off and walked forward towards the enormous school. It held the grades 9-12. He took a interest in it, since he found out Hope goes to the school.

He slowly made his way into it, walking towards the principal's office. _Oh, my dear, you will never see this coming._

* * *

I gasped out loud, causing a few heads in the room to turn my way. I clicked on the text, from the unknown number and read it in my mind.

Hello, my dear.

JM

I groan in frustration, and hit my head on the wall. "It's _him_, he's starting to text me now." A small smirk that creeps on my face decides to win me over as I punch in a word I wont regret.

Hi, Ephebophile

John suddenly appears next to me and laughs. I smile and look at him. Sherlock gives us a confused look and we stop laughing. "I wonder what he's going to say back." John whispers to me. I quietly laugh and stare at the screen to wait for Moriarty's reply. "Me too."

* * *

**Please criticize or applaud this, basically tell me if I sucked or did good. If some things need to be changed or improved please tell me! Like if you think an OC's personality should be better or something please tell me!**

**I'm sorry if I suck at Sherlock's personality but to me I just think he's a hard character to write unless your a genius like Gatiss and Moffat. **

**If you want me to do certain highlights of an random episode with an OC (Ex: Hope, Charlotte and Alex) that would be fine. **

**Spoiler Alert!**

**Oh and if Hope's personality reminds you of another character in another series (Tv show, Book, Movie) try to guess, but its a surprise in "Reichenbach Fall".**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: If you have not read all the Hunger Games books and don't want it to be spoiled than you probity shouldn't read this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Today is the day. The day of Moriarty's trial. My father was chosen to testify at it and I'm hoping they put that madman in jail. I don't want him killing or threatening anyone else. This needs to end, and my father is going to end this, today.

I roll the sleeves on my plaid shirt to my elbows. I raised my nails to my hair, taking the pin out and letting the waves fall. My legs decide to move on their own, making me open the closet door and slide my leather boots over my grey skinny jeans.

I don't usually try to look nice but when Moriarty's going into trial, that's my day to look a bit nicer than a regular basis.

I pick up my foundation brush and run it over my relaxed cheeks revealing the makeup in the air as well on my face.

He's planning something, it's obvious. I don't know what he wants, but he will warn my father, he may as well warn me. Because, he doesn't know I'm dangerous. They all think I'm a shy, helpless, awkward teenager who doesn't know what she wants to be when she grows up, but thats not true.

I close the lid to the foundation and swipe on my light colored blush.

I've gained confidence the past few months, I'm not all that helpless, I can cook food on my own, but I still need Alex to comfort me. I still need his burly arms to wrap around my waist and whisper sweet things in my ear, to make me fall asleep in his arms. I'm not awkward anymore, I'm more secure in my video logs with Alex now, we can totally be ourselves, we act like there's not millions of people watching us from their laptops or computers at home and it feels great.

I open the lid to my fair eyeshadow, dipping the small brush into the powder and running it across my upper eyelids.

I remember he told me something not to long ago, giving me shivers down my spine as he spelled out the syllables. _"They don't know the affect you can have, you're powerful, don't let anyone tell you you're not."_

I press my lips together, letting the light pink gloss spread.

I'm not gullible either, that's one thing people know. They know my father and I are alike in a few ways. I have his hair color but lighter and his eyes but the rest of my facial features are my mothers. And as far as the public know, I'm a human version of my father.

I have trust issues. I don't trust any of the guys at my school other than Alex. Preferably, the 'popular' ones. Besides they don't talk to me, anyways. I'm not stupid and ditzy like the ones they easily get. But sometimes I can feel Thomas Conners' eyes run over my body when he knows Alex isn't watching.

The reason they don't talk to me is because, I don't want them too, and Alex will literally stare them down. He is really protective over my safety and my emotions. But sometimes it gets to an extant where it almost seems like he's jealous of boys looking at me.

It's kind of cute to see him get a little hasty when he sees a guy or a group of guys looking our way. I tell him I'm not interested in them and he gets calm, he becomes my Alex again.

I don't put my mascara or eyeliner on, since the dance is tomorrow and I really don't feel like cleaning it off tonight.

"Hope, are you ready?" I hear the faint voice of my father through my headphones. Taking them off I open my door and walk with father and John outside. Paparazzi are everywhere, flashing their cameras at us while we try to focus on getting to the cab without getting blind.

"Sherlock, look over here!" I hear them cry my father's name but he ignores them. We all know what they want and it's a good story. Something believable, something intriguing enough to get us hooked, something that will get them good money.

As we got inside the courtroom, John and I took a seat in the high level. A ginger haired woman sat next to me. She couldn't stop flickering her gaze from John to me. It was as if she wanted to ask us something but couldn't find the words to say anything. "Hi, I'm Kitty Reilly."

I could deduce she was a journalist by her attire and other noticeable things. _It's a good story, thats all they want. _Putting on a fake smile, I shook her hand, waiting for her to ask about my father but she didn't say a word.

"What's the relationship between your father and your mother? It's rumored he left her in her early twenties." _Alright, someone's a little too eager. _

My fake smile turns into mock happiness as I look "sweetly" into her eyes, as she thinks I'm going to tell her something important. "How about you crawl in your nosey cave you like to call a flat and shut the hell up." _God, I went way too far. _

Everyone that sat in the rows in front of us, turned their heads to me and Kitty. John raised a hand to his face, ashamed as I sat in my seat greatly astonished at my sudden behavior. But it felt amazing. I could feel the fire as I spat at her only minutes ago.

It's just really annoying when someone asks personal questions about my parents. They're not together, that's all that matters. My mom's happy with Jeff and my father still looks at my mom's picture like she had just died.

It's like they expect me to know all the answers of my parents past life. No, I don't know anything besides the fact that they were best friends. They might have been smokers, drinkers but I don't know that! And I don't care to know that gross parent romance stuff. Maybe I should tell Kitty that, so people could stop asking me questions.

Kitty, herself was pretty surprised at my outburst. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and pretended as If she were watching the trial begin. I leaned over and whispered softly so it was only me and her. "Look, I don't know anything about my parents, sorry."

I started listening to the trial and my father showing off his intelligence which gave John another slap in the face and it made me sigh in frustration. "Your father is such a dick sometimes."

I smirk softly, "I know." It's only a few minutes after, when they lock Sherlock up with Moriarty.

_"Jim Moriarty is not a man...He's a spider." _My father's right, he is a spider. An arachnid that can make people shiver in fear. An arachnid that can wrap you into a web so tight he'd ridicule you for being so naive. But it all depends if he has the right things to lure you in.

Every person has their own pressure points. Sherlock has my mother, John and Ms. Hudson. They are mine too, but nothing compared to Alex.

If Moriarty wanted to destroy me, he'd have to kill Alex. The one I trust besides family and John. The only one who can make me smile without a smirk. The only one who puts his strong arms over my waist when I'm sad. The only one who makes me laugh when we do something stupid. My best friend. My protector. My first and only love.

Moriarty would have to break that unique relationship, but he wont because he can't feel anything like it. His heart is consisted of stone and rock, there is nothing but evil written all over it. If he did plan to kill him, he would have to kill me too. Because I'll never feel that way with someone other than Alex.

Because Alex is my Peeta, and I wish I were his Katniss. If Katniss couldn't live without Peeta, than I'm sure as hell I can't live without Alex. I would go into a mental institution and never walk out the entrance doors. I would cry myself to sleep every night without strong, burly arms to comfort me. I would do all the most horrible things possible to my body. Nobody could stop me, not father, John, mother or Ms. Hudson. I wouldn't stop until I saw his shinning face again.

It's crazy but true.

If I were his Katniss, I wouldn't _pretend_ like she did. I wouldn't take him for _granted_ like she did. But yet, I'm not being fully honest. I try to _pretend_ like I don't love Alex with every inch of my heart, mind, and soul when I'm with my father or in public.

Because I don't want my father to really "know" about him until tomorrow. I want to leave him stunned not disappointed. And I don't want Moriarty stalking him and endangering his family. Especially his younger sister, Suzanne "Suzy" our nickname for her.

Suzy is the sweetest and cutest little nine year old I've ever meet. She has bouncy blonde curls that reach slightly below her shoulders and blue eyes inherited from her father. She's like the little sister I never had, she's my Prim.

The sound of footsteps headed our way snapped me back to reality. It was my father bailed out of his temporary cell shared with Moriarty. "No offensive, dad, but you really need to stop running your mouth, most of the time. Especially tomorrow."

My father gives me a confused expression, "What do you mean?" I look at John who sighed in frustation and kept a small grimace on his face, unknowing of what to say.

I shut my mouth for a few moments, than opened it again with my mind shouting what I was going to say next. "You'll see tomorrow." _I really hope he doesn't embarrass me in front of Alex tomorrow._

With my stomach fluttering nervously, I walked out of the courtroom with my father and our friend, acting emotionless. But felt like I was going to have a nervous breakdown any second.

_With Moriarty out of the way, everything will be alright. I can finally confess my feelings for Alex tomorrow, and hopefully he will feel the same. My father might even accept_ him. _The world would be peaceful, just like Alex wrote in the letter._

I wish, I hope.

* * *

**I want to thank you for reading this chapter :) The next chapter will be the start of something very interesting. What do you think will happen next and who will appear? Review or message me what you think :) **

**Who does Hope remind you of? **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My arm shook as I put on the last bit of make-up on my glowing face, which was mascara.

_In only a few hours is the spring dance. Alex is going to wear a suit only for me. I'm going to look amazing. He will be stunned by my beauty. I'm going to be jittery when he walks into the flat in a tuxedo. He will look handsome. There will be nothing to be skittish about. Everything will be perfect._

Having a few doubts, I start to feel uncomfortable in the dress I'm wearing, not that I'm use to wearing it. I'd prefer a skirt over a dress any day, but when it comes to impressing the one I love, I can't resist.

My father was forced to stay home today because of his inappropriate behavior in the courtroom yesterday. Which gave me a great advantage to get ready for the dance for a few hours. He was muttering to himself, most likely about what was going on in the room.

I slightly curl my hair, making tousled wavy curls down my back. I run a hand through my brown hair, making the curls break and look more wavy. _If I want to dress elegant for Alex, than I'll do it my way. _

I look around the room for the white heels I bought a week before we went to Baskerville to investigate poor Henry Knight's hallucination of a dog killing his father when he was only a young boy. But it wasn't a dog, it was that old creep, he thought was a beast because of the dog on his shirt. Poor Henry. Hopefully he can cope with the thought that a dog didn't kill his father and prevent to attempt suicide, again.

Shuddering at the thought of the fear gas, revealing my worst fear, Moriarty. Another thing my father and I share but for different reasons.

I open the closet door and see all my shoes in there. From my sneakers to my heels. I give myself a slap in the face, remembering how absent-minded I was a few moments ago.

I slip on my thin heels, walking out my door to the living room. As soon as I get to the kitchen, I start to hear a voice other than my father's and it's not John. As I move a few steps forward I start to rule out names listed in my head. The last person I have in mind is Uncle Mycroft but that doesn't sound like him at all.

The voice stops talking as soon as my heels start to click against the hard floor of the kitchen. It's an awkward silence, which the only one can break it is the one who started it. Me.

Before I can think properly, my legs move on their own command. I clear my throat and emerge from the shadows of the kitchen. My eyes dart all over the room until they fall on a certain, psychopathic man sitting on the sofa. Moriarty himself.

Just then my mind exploded with anger and exasperation, like an volcano erupting its lava onto the crust. My whole plan of the perfect day, the perfect acceptance was over. Moriarty will make it all awkward, not like it wasn't going to be anyways. It was all shattered like a broken mirror. The dreams of my father shaking hands with Alex. Gone like the wind.

My conscience couldn't hold in the anger anymore. My eyes burned fire living inside them. This was suppose to be the best day of my life and Moriarty is going to ruin it. "Damn, you're here." I could've spit out a lot more but I didn't want to make it obvious.

The madman must have seen the fire spat at him through the glare. He responded with glistening eyes and a wide smirk he could only claim to be his.

Surprisingly, my father kept his eyes on Moriarty. The two started to talk again, and it was weird. It was almost a friendly-fire message between two enemies that want each other to die.

"Suddenly, I'm Mr. Sex" _There's another slap in the face moment. _I looked up and saw Moriarty staring at me, hungrily like a starving wolf looking for food in the wild.

It wasn't until a few seconds later, when I got the cold shivers down my spine along with a disturbed feeling in the pit of my stomach.

My eyes scanned the area as I saw "_Mockingjay" _laying on the little table next to my father's couch. Shocked that my father would read the book. "Sher-dad, did you read "_The Hunger Games" _series?"

He shrugs his shoulders in front of me, "Yeah."

A wide smile crawls on my face as I pick up the young adult book. "What did you think of it?"

My attention snaps back to my father, raising his eyebrows and finally looking at me. "It was interesting."

_Well, interesting is better than sucked or horrible. _I laughed quietly to myself and stepped back to the wall, leaning against it and scanned through my phone.

"Oh and dad, don't say anything embarrassing to Alex. Or anything at all."

He furrowed his eyebrows, turning his head to face me. "Ok? Why?"

I sighed in frustration and gave him a nasty look. He deduced me and smiled. "Because you're in love with him. I can see it in the dress you're wearing, the makeup on your face and the amount of perfume you sprayed on your body. Love's a dangerous disadvantage you know."

I folded my arms over my stomach. "Not always, It's the most powerful thing in the world." _Good god, I think my face is burning scarlet. _

I cleared my throat and kept my attention to my phone, pretending to look through my Tumblr account. "Oh uh, dad, Alex is going to be here in about-" My sentence finished short to a big gasp as I ran into my room, hearing the creak of footsteps coming up the stairs. Making my heart skip a beat.

* * *

Soft knocking swung the door open, since Moriarty forgot to close the door when he came in. "Oh uh.." The voice was soft and obviously the owner of an sixteen year old boy by the pitch of it.

Sherlock sighed dramatically, "Come in." The two men watched as an teenage boy walked inside the room.

The boy had beach blonde hair that waves over his forehead, chocolate eyes, tall height, and fair skin. Well-built enough to be mistaken as an athletic getting an college scholarship. Kind-hearted, loyal, and brave to the heart. Compassionate to an extant, when his loved ones are in danger. Protective of his family and friends. Described as 'handsome' by many.

He's an excellent painter, but the school only allows the students to get sport scholarships. That doesn't discourage him, he continues to paint in his basement in different ways.

He is likable by many of his peers at school, but he is usually seen around Hope, his best friend. They've known each other since the age of five and been best friends since. They always had a spark, making others jealous. But as they got older, something changed about their friendship. It became more than just a spark, it became a wildfire.

Sherlock stands up, straightening his suit as the boy in the black suit walks over to him, without an fear in his eyes, scaring Sherlock a bit.

The blonde holds out his hand for the taller man to shake. "Alex Parker." _That last name, It's sounds too familiar. The boy looks familiar. _

The consulting detective forces himself to shake the boy's hand, as he takes another look at him before holding in a gasp. _He's Jay's kid. But he looks nothing like Jay at all. _

Jay Parker was one of Sherlock's best friends during high school. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He was very shy before he meet Sherlock, but was a very kind, compassionate person. When he met Sherlock in Biology class twenty-one years ago, he was more out-going and the two became best mates shortly after. He and John are very alike in personality but different at the same time.

Jay didn't really pay attention to girls much, until he met Ellie Conner. She had blonde locks that fell to her shoulders and brown eyes that radiated her strong, determined personality. Jay's crush on Ellie was too obvious for it to go unnoticed. The two started dating a few months after and stayed together from what the detective knew since Sherlock and Jay stayed in contact. But the contact didn't stay for long.

Sherlock and Charlotte ran away the day after Prom. They said their final goodbyes to the two lovers and left without a word to Mycroft and Louise who were already detecting their every footstep.

Alex walks to the back of the couch as Sherlock sits back down. The boy starts tapping on the couch, anxiously wishing Hope would show up sooner. It was getting too awkward.

"So, Alex. What is your relationship with my daughter?" Sherlock turned his head towards Alex.

"We've been best friends since we were five, sir." The blonde boy's face started to get a little pink, knowing where this was going.

"Is that all-"

"My family had just moved in. I went to the park, hoping to find new friends but instead I end up meeting a beautiful girl with long brown hair, who was on the swing and had the most hypnotizing laugh I've ever heard in my life." Alex said recalling the day he met the consulting detective's daughter.

The room became silent, as Sherlock let the boy speak and stare into space as if telling a story, piece by piece, word for word.

"She's the last thing I think about before I go to sleep, and the first when I wake up. Her laugh always echoes inside my mind after she leaves. Every time I close my eyes, I imagine her hazel ones smiling at me. When I see the color brown, I envision her wavy hair blowing in the wind."

Sherlock, stares intrigued at the boy, who was speaking aloud unintentionally.

"She has a strong distrust in people, which some view as cold and unfriendly. She's intelligent beyond her grade level, stubborn to an extant, strong, determined, brave, protective over the ones she loves and beautiful. But she does have a vulnerable side, and she shows it only around me. She's a fire in an forest, a flame that largely spreads whether she wants it or not. Because nobody understands the effect she can have."

Alex comes out of his blank state. His eyes fixated on Sherlock, who is impressed at the boys description of his daughter.

"Sir, there is something you need to know."

Sherlock continues to stare into the boys dark, kind eyes.

"I'm in love with your daughter and have been since I was a five year old boy."

Without showing any sign of shock, Sherlock, turned his attention back to Moriarty, who had already sipped all his tea from the "entertainment" of the conversation between Sherlock and Alex.

Alex heard heels click the floor, it was slow and headed his way.

"Alex." The boy slowly turns towards the sweet alluring voice he recognizes anywhere. What he saw amazed him. Hope was wearing a short white dress, it had a sweetheart neckline and gold lace at the waist, her hair was in long waves and she was in high heels. She's always beautiful but today's different. She looks stunning and she is the one in the spotlight shinned on her to him.

* * *

I stared in shock at how handsome Alex looks tonight. Not that he's not always handsome. It's just, today is different. He's dressed in an black tuxedo and staring at me like I'm in a wedding gown and walking down the isle with the bouquet of flowers in my hands. The plan is going perfect for now. No interruptions by father or Moriarty, yet.

Whenever we get to the school and the dance starts, he might kiss me. Hopefully, he does. He hasn't told me anything but I've wished for the best.

Behind my back, I have my fingers crossed as Alex and I make jokes and cause commotion in the living room.

"Remember last year, you dressed up as Slenderman and scared the shit out of me!" I laughed so hard that my side started to hurt and the laugh started to sound like a duck.

"Oo, and we choked on water while watching Shane Dawson videos ." We were both laughing our heads off as we recalled the wonderful memories.

"Wait...you just gave me an idea." I grabbed the laptop and we sat at the desk, watching "The Best of Shane Dawson."

* * *

"I've never seen you this happy before." Sherlock teases Hope as she turns around with her face red from embarrassment and mouths at him to "shut up."

The consulting detective faces Moriarty, who is staring at something next to the confused Sherlock. The tall brunette whips his head to the right of him, seeing a small portrait he has kept for many years in an elegant frame. It was himself and Charlotte at prom. He remembers that night like it was just yesterday. He was dressed in a suit Charlotte bought him and the fiery red-head was in a long sea-green dress that made the spotlight shine on her.

Sherlock and Moriarty didn't say a word but watched the two as they were causing so much noise by their own laughter.

Alex got up and pulled a golden locket out of his small pocket. "I got you something."

Hope slightly smiled and stood up from her chair. "You really didn't need to do that."

Alex quietly laughed to himself and looked at her with his compassionate eyes dilated. "Yeah I know."

He walked a few steps towards her and handed the locket to her. "This locket has my picture in it. So every night when you get scared and can't come to me, you can hold onto this locket and imagine like I'm there with you."

Hope sped at Alex like a cheetah, but soon slowed down when their bodies where only a few inches apart and hugged him romantically. Unbeknownst to the two.

"Katniss, Peeta. Do I have to remind you that you aren't on live television." Sherlock teased the two teenagers as they blush furiously and pulled away from each other.

Alex rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hey, I think it's time to go." Hope gasped and checked her phone for the time. "Damn, the dance is in one hour."

She grasped Alex's hand and pulled him out the door after telling her father bye and leaving the two nemeses alone.

Sherlock stared into Jim's dark eyes as the two didn't move an muscle. It was finally peaceful, no love sick teenagers to distract them. But there was something that needed to be corrected.

"Your wrong. She's not an angel." Sherlock said, referring to his daughter.

A quick smirk played on Jim's lips. He leaned forward with the knife and apple in his hand. "Than what is she?"

The consulting detective averted his gaze towards the furniture across the room. There held straight up against the side of the couch was a silver bow and the quiver right next to it.

He remembers right after Hope moved in, Charlotte told him about all of her accomplishments in her classes and sports activities. _"...Other than being brilliant in her classes, she's skilled at archery, the only sport she thinks is worth her time besides martial arts. Thank god, it's a school sport or she wouldn't be so lucky at getting a scholarship. _

Sherlock cocked an eyebrow, an assertive smile tugging his lips at the edges. "She's _the _Mockingjay"

* * *

**What do you think will happen next? Did a certain ending to one of the chapters foreshadow the next chapter?!**

**Message me or review to find out! I will respond back, I PROMISE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 3 Months later

_Today has been one of the worst days of my entire life. I'm spending one of the last days of school by myself because Alex stayed home sick. And we have a chemistry test but it's not going to be hard at all, I just don't want to do a test on one of the last days of school._

I gripped my textbooks tight to my chest, walking indifferently past the chatty girls huddled in the middle of the hallway and the couples kissing in the corners as I stepped into Chemistry class.

I slumped down in my assigned seat, slamming my textbooks and backpack onto the tile floor. I set my chin on my knuckles as I studied the empty room for a distraction. Mr. Davis was obviously absent today, since he's always grading papers when I walk in.

Finding nothing, I stare out the door and watch as classmates pile into the room one after another. Kendall Thomas, Mike Morrison, Carson Vinci, Nathan Reed, Thomas Conners, Skylar Jenkins and etc.

Kendall Thomas is eccentric and fun-loving but sometimes gets a little carried away when she makes a joke.

Mike Morrison is very awkward and self-conscious of himself, especially around girls. I know him because he's friends with Alex.

Carson Vinci is very isolated and sits in the back of the room, doing anything but listening to the lectures.

Nathan Reed is Thomas Conners' right hand man and loves to back him up he gets offended. It would be sweet, if they weren't such assholes.

Thomas Conners is self-conceited and a complete smart aleck. He flirts with every cheerleader on his radar and is very shallow when he chooses his girlfriends. Rumor has it, he's had his eye on me for many months now and plans to act upon it. He has brown hair that sticks straight up and brown eyes that every girl falls for. But I don't let myself be fooled by appearances.

Skylar Jenkins is one of the few friends of mine. She's loyal, genuine, and very stern when she needs to get work done. Traits that keep me motivated. She's also my Smosh buddy. She has dark hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, Mr. Davis, isn't here today." I whisper teasingly to Skylar, who sighs exasperatedly. Mr. Davis is a very good-looking man in at least his late twenties or early thirties. He has perfect blonde hair perfectly gelled (like Moriarty's) and light blue eyes.

"Damn, I was hoping to see that handsome face." My friend shakes her head in mock sadness and we both laugh at our stupidity. _So, maybe today isn't going to be so bad after all._

The laughter and talking in the room died down after the substitute walked in, who I never noticed wasn't there in the first place.

Everybody literally jumped back into their seats, and sat like well-behaved schoolchildren waiting for candy as the substitute wrote his name on the board.

Mr. Larson.

"I'm going to be your substitute for today, since Mr. Davis is out." The soft, menacing voice rang through-out the lab. _No! It's fucking Moriarty. _

I suddenly thought of every curse word that came to mind when the short, raven-haired man turned around and faced the class like he didn't even know who the hell I was and the nightmares he's caused.

He took off his sun-glasses and neatly placed them on Mr. Davis's desk. He ran a hand through his black hair and leaned back into the chair as he picked up the role call sheet.

"Kendall Thomas" He slightly lifted his gaze up to the energetic girl who raised her hand up like Hermione Granger.

"Mike Morrison" He did the same for Mike as the poor kid slowly raised his hand.

"Carson Vinci" She raised her hand and then right after, went back to drawing or whatever she was doing in her notebook.

_"_Nathan Reed" Nathan raised his hand as he and Thomas were goofing off as usual.

"Thomas Conners" the brunette raised his hand saying sarcastically, "I'm not here, sir."

"Idiots." I whispered to myself as the stupid boys laughed at the "funny" joke. Skylar leaned in my ear, "I guess some boys haven't matured yet."

Forcing myself to hold in my laughter and just show a slight smirk was hard, but I succeeded.

"Skylar Jenkins" Skylar raised her hand and Moriarty nodded as he kept his gaze on my friend, but he and I both knew he was really thinking of me.

My greatest enemy went down the roll, and Skylar pulled out a piece of notebook paper, writing a small note and pushed it in front of me.

**Mr. Larson is really hot! Don't you think?**

I held up the note with my nails and tore it apart, forgetting she doesn't know Moriarty is pretending to be Mr. Larson. "NO!" I said, staring at her in disbelief.

She looked a bit offended and turned her head the other way. "Okaay, but he is whether you think so or don't." She joked.

I chuckled slightly and turned my attention back to "Mr. Larson-who-is-really-Moriarty." staring at us to get our attention. I glared into his deep brown eyes that showed amusement and knowledge of Skylar and I's recent conversation.

"Hope Falem" His eyes darted around the room as no one said anything, I didn't even bother to raise my hand to this bloody murderer.

He grimaced and repeated my name again. "Hope Falem, is Hope Falem in this class?"

I sighed in annoyance, "I'm here." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You need to raise your hand when you're told or I'll count you absent."

I cross my arms over my chest and huff. "I wish I were absent." My eyes darted to my classmates and they looked astonished by my unexpected behavior.

I'm usually the goody-goody student whenever Mr. Davis needs anything passed out and etc. But not when a murderer is sitting in my teacher's chair and nobody else knows who he is besides some adults who actually bother to watch the news.

He went down the list a few more until he reached one more name. "Alexander Parker"

My heart half full of hope, I slightly turned my head diagonal from were I was sitting towards Alex's desk. The chair was empty just like I had doomed.

It was silent as Moriarty scanned the room for the shaggy haired boy, knowing he wasn't present. The devil shook his head and marked my friend absent.

"Looks like loverboy isn't here, today." I heard Thomas's loud and obnoxious voice ring through out the room, only a few seconds later become snickers.

I rolled my eyes clockwise and faced my attention towards Thomas, who winked at me from a few desks back. Immediately regretting looking back, I mentally shuddered and faced the front of the classroom.

Moriarty stood up and walked to the front of the class with tests in his hand. "I'm sure you were aware of the test you had today, hopefully you studied."

He passed the tests out to the whole class and told us the general rules like no cheating, talking or texting during the test or we get an zero. "You have thirty minutes before the bell rings, so you may begin."

Pencils scratching the paper were heard continuously, minutes after Moriarty was finished with his small speech. I finish the test before letting my hand slip into my pocket, taking my cell phone out.

I looked around the room for Moriarty, the psychopathic man walking around the desks checking the progress on the students last Chemistry test.

_This is a mistake. You're going to get caught. He's going to snatch your phone up. _I try to ignore the discouraging thoughts as Jim walks calmly and steadily towards me.

**To: Alex**

**SOS**

As the footsteps get closer and closer, I hastily turn off my phone and shove it into my pocket. I feel an evil presence chill my entire body frozen shut like "The Tin Man" from "Wizard of Oz." His fingers tapped the desk, waiting for me to look up into his spidery eyes and get my attention.

With my heart pounding a beat, my eyes slowly make their way into his web, where a smirk is unhidden. "Are you done?"

I hold in a relieving sigh, slightly nod and hand him my test along with the other students, the hopeless and clueless kids that don't know their life is at stake at this very moment with this man inside the classroom.

"The bell is going to ring any minute now." Moriarty said as he neatly stacks the tests in one pile.

We all throw our books into our backpacks and stand at the door for the day to come to an end and for the weekend to begin.

I see Skylar making her way towards me like a hobbled penguin as her backpack was holding her down with the "rock" she has in it. "Hey-" Her voice trails off as the bell rings, dismissing us for the weekend. She waves me good-bye as she walks out the large door to the buses.

I watch as my classmates walk out one by one. _Kendell, Mike, Carson, Nathan, Jason, Logan, Georgina, Lisa, Devon, Ryan, Karen, Elizabeth, Becca, Victoria, Carly, Evan, Britney, Beth, Wesley, Avery and Thomas. _

When they are all gone, I trot up to Moriarty who was hiding a smirk underneath his persona and slammed on his desk with angry palms. "What the hell?!"

His smirk started to show but became more of an evil smile that stretched like gum. "The man with the key is king." His dark eyes looked up to mine as he took a sip of coffee.

_He knew Chemistry is my favorite class. He knew I thought my teacher was quite attractive from afar and he knew Alex is in my class, also._ Horrified, I stepped back and hit my lower back on the edge of the desk with a sharp pain surge throughout my body. "Y-yo-you-"

He placed the cup down on the desk, with his damn well-mannered demeanor and gazed at my hazel eyes in entertainment. "Stuttering is not attractive, my dear."

Frustration and extreme embarrassment fill my cheeks, I clench my fists and walk monotony to Mr. Davis's desk, now in the control of Moriarty. "You knew."

We both lean into each other, not in the romantic kind. But more deducing. I stare into the depths of his eyes that remind me of dark caves.

He gazes into my eyes flirtatiously, with a wide smirk coming back, ridiculing me, teasing me, mocking me. "Knew that loverboy wasn't going to be here today? No, no, that was luck."

_Alex, Alex, Alex please help me!_ He sat up from the chair standing only inches away from my face, his breath reeked of coffee. "You better come with me, dearest, or people will die. _People you love." _His voice sounded of passion but he was far from such a feeling.

He circled me until he found a weak spot. My cheek. Where it sent shivers down my spine whenever someone talks a little to closely to me. He came to a stop, with his lips only inches from contact with my skin, his hands finding the waistline of my t-shirt and cunningly whispering where my ear connected to my head.

"May I need to remind you what happens if you leave or call for help?" His cool breath tickled against my cheeks, making my stomach lurch. My face pales as I rethink his words over in my head.

I make a mental list in my head of all the people I care about, one by one, saying aloud. "Ms. Hudson."

He tsks like a disappointed father. "Nope."

"John"

"Nah."

"Skylar."

"Notta."

"Mother."

"Not even close."

"Father."

"No." He says in a sing song voice, giving me worser chills than earlier.

There was only one more name left, I'd known it was him the whole time. I would just kill myself If I said the name and his endangered family but it seems like there isn't another chose.

The hot tears well up in my eyes and trickle down my cheek like a waterfall as well as my throat swelling up, preventing me to sound confident as I'm positive that I'm not. Not here, not now.

"_Alex_." The bitter taste of my love's name rolling off my tongue was ironic. But in an situation like this, it's not considered irony. I felt the madman's lips stretch out like a laughing hyena against my soft cheek. He wants to see me beaten, torn, ripped apart but worst _broken_.

"_Yes-" _His voice hissed like "Lord Voldemort" from the "_Harry Potter_ series" but ten times worse and realistic. "If you don't go along, than lover boy's family will _burn _in a long-lasting fire that can distinguish the entire household, including his adorable little sister. What was her name again? _Suzanne?_"

He finally pulled away to look at my frightened demeanor for his own satisfaction. Jim's smile was a demon torturing an innocent human being. I frantically shook my head, forcing myself to remain the calm girl I'm suppose to be.

The tiled room wasn't the only place quiet, the whole school was almost locked from front to back as Moriarty let me think for five seconds with my hands running anxiously through my long brown hair.

_I can warn Alex-no that wouldn't work. Moriarty isn't stupid, he'll see me texting and blow up the their house. _

_Perhaps I should-_

_"_Times up, now tell me your answer or say good-bye to Romeo." Moriarty's gaze became very grave and solemn as he traced a rectangular device in his palm.

The tears started to sting as they built up in the corner of my eye. "Fine, I'll go with you."

A dark chuckle arose from the depths of his throat as he and I walked out of the room, casually. We passed the front office, which was unfortunately empty. _There is know one to scream for help. No one to tell, no one. _

With Jim walking in front of me, I slyly decided to take off my Mockingjay necklace, the one John and Ms. Hudson got me for Christmas months ago, to drop it on the floor and continue walking.

He didn't notice my call for help through the small necklace, my plan to tell my father "I'm still alive."

Unbeknownst to me, while I was rethinking the plan in my head, even though I already dropped the necklace, Moriarty had walked behind me, like a shadow on a sunny day.

"Wha-what are-." Before I could finish my sentence, the dark-haired man pushes me into the backseat of an black car and snatches my phone.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have made a prequel for this story called. "The Birth of an Mockingjay." **

* * *

Chapter 8

John walked into the flat to find Lestrade, Donovan and Sherlock standing around with newspapers in their hands. It had turned out two children were kidnapped recently.

The four were about to leave when Alex and Charlotte ran into the room, out of breath.

Alex stood next to John while Charlotte paced the rooms, but came back to the living room shortly after. "Where is she?"

The short haired woman stood feet away from her ex-fiancee with her eyes puffy from the crying, obviously. Sherlock furrowed his dark eyebrows in confusion. "I thought she was staying with you?"

The four standing at the door didn't need a name to know who the two were talking about. John caressed his face in shock and concern for the girl.

Alex decided to step forward, he took out a golden necklace from the bottom of his jean pockets. "I was riding my bike around the school when I saw something shiny-"

Sherlock flailed his hands around impatiently. "Just get to the point, boy!"

"I think Hope was kidnapped." For the next few minutes the air seemed dead. Sherlock was giving that know-it-all face again, and Charlotte was chocking on her own tears.

Sherlock sent Alex an look of sarcasm saying, "No really?!" as Charlotte's sobs became louder.

"Don't worry, Ms. Falem, we will find your daughter soon." Lestrade held the sobbing Charlotte in his arms, reassuring her that everything would be alright.

As Lestrade held her, it made Sherlock jealous. It reminded him of high school, when she was kissing her boyfriends against the lockers, and flirting with them at lunch playing "cute". It was that ugly stomach dropping feeling he got every time he saw someone else with her.

"She's my daughter too." Sherlock chimed in, with the undying jealousy rising in his gut.

Lestrade fixated on Sherlock, and grimaced at him, as if he was reminding the consulting detective this wasn't a good time for a smart remark.

Thankfully for Sherlock, Charlotte pulled out of the embrace. She sniffed and crossed her arms over her body protectively. "I can do good on my own." Which wasn't true.

She didn't do well the morning Sherlock left the flat twenty years ago. She cried, thrashed around, and she broke like a mirror showing reflections in different lightings.

Donovan didn't know what to do. She watched Sherlock and Charlotte giving each other different exchanges in stares. Sherlock looked hopeful, yet Charlotte was hopeless. Almost as if he had actually _loved _her but the 'freak' wouldn't think such things like romance and she just stood at the doorway and watch the scene unfold.

Lestrade walked back to the door next to Donovan, waiting for the consulting detective and John to make a decision.

"Lets go." Only those two words needed Sherlock and his loyal friend out the door.

Lestrade almost walked out when he remembered Charlotte was still there, sitting in the chair, a mourning mother. "We'll be back-"

"No, I'm coming." She straightened out her navy trench coat and walked out, with her face expressionless. The face that use to laugh was gone, like the seasons. Except the seasons were either hot, cold or neutral.

She was only cold, like winter snow falling from the sky. She didn't need a jacket. She couldn't have one, because she was already frozen like an ice cube. There was only one cure for this, but cures don't come easy.

Trust. The cure is called "Trust". Something every human being needs in someone or something. Sherlock trusts in John. Hope trusts in Alex and vise versa. But poor Charlotte had no one to trust, at least not any more. The one she trusted ran away the morning after she conceived. Yeah sure she had friends and she 'trusted' them but you have to truly trust someone at decent times. She had Jay and Ellie but they weren't anything compared to Sherlock.

He was her best friend and only friend (when she was a young child). Sometimes she regrets dreaming about the smell of the air when she stepped into the grass alongside with a young shaggy haired brunette with spirit and determination.

Her brown dress flapping in the wind when she climbed up the prickly trees with the adventurous boy. They would point to the fields beyond the farm and stare at the absolute dreamlike feature you could only see in portraits hanging on walls with the wooden frame protecting it from any sign of human touch.

Does she remember those days? The days were she wouldn't have to worry about losing loved ones? Every day and night, she blinks her bright eyelashes and hears the laughter of two specific children, killing her in the inside. But she pretends she doesn't hear any sign of cheerful kids inside her head to make her delusional.

The red-head walked out the front door with Lestrade following behind her.

"Jesus, with that woman, she'll cry us a river. literally." Donovan told Anderson.

Sherlock sneered, listening to their conversation. "Oh she's worse, believe me." Hoping Char will kick her ass later, with words of course. Note to Donovan: Never make a red-head pissed.

"How would you know? You've never got to know a woman. He probably has gynophobia." Donovan snorted to her "secret lover".

Sherlock didn't say anything else, but John didn't like it. He hated it when Sally Donovan treated Sherlock like a pile of shit. So he decided to stand up for the taller man.

"In case you didn't know, Charlotte and Sherlock were the best of friends when they were kids. Later fell in love and conceived one of the kidnapped children, "Hope." So in case you're wondering, no Sherlock doesn't have gynophobia."

Donovan and Anderson stopped ridiculing Sherlock after John told them off. Lestrade and Charlotte sat next to the detective and the doctor.

Sherlock shifted his gaze from his best friend to Charlotte, awkwardly. "Where did the kid go?" Where did the kid go?! What kind of question was that?!

Charlotte replied indifferently, "He went back home."

Sherlock noticed a year ago that she was different than her younger years but it seemed worse enough that she acted stoical to everything. It seemed like her daughter was the only thing she truly cared about nowadays.

"Oh, well thats too bad. He would have been a great asset." Sherlock gazed out the glass window, pretending to be haughty, even though Charlotte's skinny jeans were rubbing against the side of his pants, radiating the body heat.

He tightened his jaw from declaring something he might regret. Conflicting with his mind, the mind that is supposed to be a sociopath instead of a love-sick Romeo.

But he wasn't a sociopath, wasn't he? So what does that make him? Just an ordinary love-sick detective? Just a man in love with a beautiful woman?

But that doesn't matter. Not right now. Not when his only child is held captive by his greatest enemy. Possibly dead or gruesomely beaten for information.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off inside his mind. She must have dropped the necklace on the floor of the school to let him to know she was alright and it was time for him to find her. But where? Could she be hidden away with the other children?

No, no. Moriarty isn't a fool. He would take her with him, give her a special room and try to persuade her to tell him information she didn't even know. He would try to lure Sherlock in with the fate of his little _MockingJay's _ she's smarter than to tell the consulting criminal her father's plans, if she knew. But she doesn't.

The car stopped and so did Sherlock's thoughts about the kidnapping of Hope Falem. They were at the school where the two siblings got kidnapped. He sighed to himself, "Here we go." walking alongside with Charlotte, like the old times.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The man walks out of the flat with one hand on his nose and the other on his crotch in pain.

Charlotte and John are pressed against the car, one on each side of Sherlock, handcuffed the two men together and attached another from Sherlock to Charlotte. The shaggy haired man switched his gaze to the two beside him. "Joining me?"

John said something to Sherlock but Charlotte couldn't make it out from her anger towards the man to the anger towards herself for getting distracted from finding her missing daughter.

She knew Sherlock couldn't have done it. He's not that kind-of-person. The man has surely switched his personality to an inhumane one to get his mind off her, but he hasn't changed his morals. Which maybe the only thing that the _new_ Sherlock has in common with the _real _Sherlock.

He was the most _humane _person she has ever known in her entire life, and now he's gone. Locked away in a secret chamber pounding on the cell door to get out, but Sherlock wont get him out. For some reason the sociopath wont let him out and it can't be for reputation. Can't it?

He succeeded at keeping her a secret for so many years. He must've had a reason to keep quiet about the relationship they had before he left. Maybe the protection excuse was real. It could be all a lie. He could be working for Moriarty all this time, and playing with their minds.

The red-haired woman slightly shook her head, disappointed at her inner thoughts battling inside her mind for dominance. This quarrel between Moriarty and Sherlock was insane, if Hope wasn't in the middle of this, neither would Charlotte.

But right now, the only goal is to find Hope before Moriarty decides he's bored with her. He could send his snipers a signal to place that red dot on her forehead and shoot away, right now.

In a sudden movement, Sherlock swiftly pulls the two up to his chest and holds a gun to John's head, disrupting Charlotte's train of thought.

_"What the hell, Sherlock?" _Charlotte hissed_._

"I'm doing what Moriarty wants, I'm becoming a fugitive." Sherlock grabbed their wrists and ran away from the sirens of the police.

They stopped in front of a trolley, Charlotte was starting to think Sherlock was going crazy. But then a man pounced on them and they crashed on the sidewalk.

Sherlock quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it to the direction of the mysterious man. "Tell me what you want from me."

The man was starting to say something about Moriarty leaving a key code at Sherlock's flat but it getting hazy for Charlotte, who was still in a state of shock. Her daughter had gone missing a day ago and now Sherlock is being hunted by assassins.

Gun shots awakened her from her thoughts as she has just realized that this is reality and not another nightmare. Sherlock's voice seem miles away as she tried to get herself together from shaking. But nothing can do.

She felt like she was dragging herself along with the boys, almost as if she wasn't the one in control of her body. They would stop and wait for the police car to go past but then run again. It was a continuous game of hide- and- seek.

She let them guide the way to an flat that wasn't theirs. Soon after they broke in, a woman with red hair walked in. It was Kitty Reilly, the nosey journalist that stalked Sherlock into the mens bathroom at Moriarty's trial. This must have been her flat.

Sherlock unlocked the handcuffs, as her wrist was free it wasn't exactly flawless. It was red and throbbing from all the running and tugging.

Sherlock confronted the young woman of knowing all his personal life which included Charlotte and her family. The age they were when they met, when they started dating, it was all in the papers. Whoever told Kitty must have beat the life out of someone for information. The relationship was a secret file to those in the outside world, no one knew about it. Besides Jay and Ellie of course.

Was there really someone who didn't approve of the relationship between Sherlock and Charlotte? Would they have stood up and disapproved of the marriage if there was a wedding?

Mrs. Falem and Mr. Falem, Jack and Carter, Louise, Jay and Ellie. They approved of the engagement, though Louise didn't care as much. The two didn't know anyone who loathed the fact that they were together, neither did they care.

But there was one more person they were missing. Mycroft. He was almost forgotten by the drama between the two ex-lovers. The one that didn't agree with _feelings _and _emotions_. The only reason they ran away in the first place.

Mycroft was wise enough to keep a secret about Sherlock's personal life, to protect his brother from any harm headed his way. Unless someone tricked him out of an interrogation; which happens on a rare occasion._Someone _that has more intelligence than the man himself. He has to be quick, manipulative, _smooth. _There are far more words to describe this man but the only word that can come to most minds, bastard.

The wheels turn inside Charlotte's mind as she figures out what to say to the ignorant journalist sitting arrogantly on the couch; protesting she wouldn't have done what she did if Sherlock hadn't turned her down.

Charlotte opens her mouth to say something to Kitty when the click of the door interrupted her protest. A short man with messy black hair walks inside the flat and turns around to face Sherlock, in horror.

Charlotte suppresses a gasp at the familiar face only a foot away. _Moriarty. _The terrifying man she had confronted a year ago is standing in front of herself, Sherlock and John like a scared puppy.

She stands aloof towards Moriarty who hysterically argues Kitty that he thought they wouldn't find him here. Kitty tries to comfort him that he is safe but it wasn't true.

"So that's your source? Moriarty is Richard Brook." John says in an state of shock.

"Of course he's Richard Brook, there is no Moriarty." Kitty replies.

Charlotte shakes her head in denial,not believing the words coming out of the journalist's mouth. Sherlock wouldn't have done such a thing. Right? That girl did scream whenever she saw Sherlock.

"Sherlock, what the hell is going on?" Unbeknownst to her, she curls her fingers around his in confusion. The anger was rising inside her veins and she needed to know where her daughter was before the time was too late.

She flicked her gaze from Sherlock to Moriarty. It couldn't be true, could it? Her mind became jello when Moriarty started pointing towards the stack of papers, he called "proof".

Sherlock and John took the papers whilst Charlotte fixed her gaze and thoughts at the wall. _The screaming girl, the way he knew the whereabouts of the children. He didn't make-up Moriarty did he? He couldn't have...Hope left for school and wasn't seen since the day was over._

_He's not cruel enough to kidnap his own daughter. But he could of had someone else do it...Sherlock..._

_No...No...I refuse to believe it. _Her mind battled with the inner doubts and lies she heard coming from Jim and Kitty's mouth.

_Did you forget the morning? The morning he left you waiting for hours before you realized he wasn't coming back. He left you to become a broken and cold woman._

Had she forgotten? No, she hasn't. And she never will forget nor forgive.

_There she was, sitting with her back against the window, watching the ray of light shoot through the blinds. Remembering the night before; filled with tangled bed sheets falling off the bed and unexplainable pleasure. _

_Was she the only one who enjoyed the days of touring museums, solving the unsolved, running the streets acting like an total idiot? All those precious memories seemed stabbed with a knife, fresh wounds appearing on the sight with crimson spilling slowly and painfully._

_The way he stared into her eyes. Fake. The way he closed his eyes when his lips on hers. Pretend. The way he carried her into the flat. A game. When he said he would pick her over becoming a consulting detective. Lies. It was all _**_fake, pretend, a game, lies. _**

_Thats all the relationship was. It meant nothing. It was a game. Letting the girl fall just to walk away. It was the most painful game in the human mind. _

_ Hot tears leaked from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. Small cries were the only sounds that came out of the girl filled with grief and rage towards her beloved. She ran both of her hands into her hair: kicking anything that could bounce off the wall, screaming at herself for being so naive, screaming at Sherlock for leaving. _

_She had suddenly got calm, before she could wake up the neighbors and closed her eyes. All good memories had faded away into a locked chest in the back of her once-innocent mind. When she opened her eyes, something was different. It wasn't her new personality, nor her entirely different attire but her eyes. Something about her eyes were off. The ocean was gone and replaced by ice._

Charlotte shifts her gaze to Sherlock with a fiery glare in her icy blue eyes. She felt her mind scream at the sight of the man she once knew, the man she once loved. "You bastard!" She screams viciously at the innocent man.

Sherlock, horrified, stares into the eyes of the woman he loves, his stomach dropping at the tone in her voice. She had lost it, the trust she had in him was gone. If she had any left.

"I trusted you! I trusted you to take care of our daughter, and what do you do?! You kidnap her for you're own sadistic reasons!" Charlotte yells, with her arms flailing around.

Sherlock looks like a lost child searching for his father but rapidly changes to enraged. "Are you saying you believe him?!" He points towards Moriarty.

"Yeah, maybe I do." Charlotte has a slight moment of doubt in her voice.

"If this is about me leaving-"

"Then what? You're sorry?"

The air in the flat had suddenly became quiet, as Sherlock and Charlotte felt like the only ones in the room.

"I left for a reason. To protect you because I knew I would put you in harms way if I stayed with you."

"So what your saying is, you lead me on until you had to leave without telling me?"

Sherlock didn't know what to say, he didn't use her. He just wanted to be with her until he left for eternity.

"Do you know what I went through the day you left? Hell. I waited for hours thinking you were out at the grocery store or making scenarios of you being at an crime scene, it took me almost a day to realize you had left. I even thought you had died!" Charlotte was close to tears.

Sherlock saw before him the young girl with long red hair stuck to her dress as the rain poured on them. Her brown dress soaked as she laughed. But the woman before him wasn't laughing, she was cold to the core. The dark circles under her eyes meant the stress and lack of sleep she has had the last few nights. Not to mention she's growing weary in age.

What had happened to their unique friendship? The laughter, the hugging, the blushing, the uncontrollable affection towards the other; it was all gone. In just a heartbeat, like it never existed. Sherlock was told as an young boy to never take anyone for granted, but he never realized what Carter had meant until now.

Sherlock was about to say something when he saw an shiny object catch his eye. His eyes trailed to an ring on Charlotte's middle finger. An engagement ring.

"What is that?" He says with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Charlotte shifts her glance towards John, who had started to look uneasy.

Sherlock turns his attention to the two. Thinking there was something going on he didn't know.

Charlotte looked grim in her ex-fiancé's eyes. "I'm engaged, Sherlock."

Sherlock's stomach drops again, hoping it isn't John. "Who is it?"

"His name is Jeff and I love him." There is nothing more awkward than telling your ex-fiance about your current fiance. Charlotte opens the door but not before apologizing for Sherlock's inappropriate behavior. But what she said was all Sherlock needed to hear.

Sherlock stood there in an state of shock. He had lost the only thing he really cares about, and now she's gone forever. With another man, about to get married in a few months and possibly carry his child.

The door slams painfully, and the consulting detective watches as his childhood friend opens the door to an unfamiliar car. He can barely make out an man talking to her. A pair of blue eyes and wavy blond hair next to her was all he could see as Charlotte closed the door to the car and drove off.

But there were something about her eyes when she talked to him. They weren't an oceanic blue, they were icy. But she doesn't know, she doesn't understand what battle their going through. The one Sherlock Holmes has creating. And it yet begins with the fire of an arrow and it begins very soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: This chapter is going to mostly be in Alex's point of view. **

**I skipped a lot of parts in the episode because it didn't have anything to do with the plot of this story...and I kinda wanted to get to this chapter anyways. **

Chapter 10

Sherlock is about to throw Moriarty off the building. "Not just John, everyone! Even your adorable daughter."

Sherlock's face fell, his stomach make a quick drop and he stared off thinking. "I think you forgot someone." A voice said behind them.

Moriarty and Sherlock turned their attention to the mysterious person in black holding a gun at them.

The person let his hood fall revealing the shaggy blond hair blowing in the wind. Alex.

* * *

Sherlock grinned wildly at me, as I slightly grinned back. "There is something in my back pocket, take it." I hesitated but followed instructions.

I quickly took out a small navy box from his pocket, fingers trembled as I opened it. My eyes widened at the sight of the small object. It was an engagement ring. He didn't tell me anything about an engagement ring.

My dark eyes trailed to the capitalized letters from a black smudgy pen on a small piece of paper taped in the box.

REBELLION

My attention went back to Sherlock, still holding Moriarty over the roof. "B-but sir, I'm only sixt-"

Sherlock corrected me, shaking his dark curls. "No, it's Sherlock."

The waves crashing the shore, sweet laughter of children making sand castles echoed in the back of my mind, that feeling, it's coming back again, every time I see Hope or hear her laughter it comes around. But this time it was knowing that I was accepted by her father.

"Age doesn't matter. Go find her, your mockingjay, quickly, you don't have much time." A cheshire grin flickered on my face and I ran, faster than a cheetah catching its prey because the only thing I care about needs me as much as I need her.

* * *

Right after the boy left, Sherlock left Jim go, the shorter man circled the detective making him feel a bit uncomfortable.

Jim laughed in the consulting detective's face, he started to walk off as Sherlock had his toes barley over the edge of the roof, and Sherlock was laughing at his obliviousness.

Jim spun around facing Sherlock, he was mad, no-enraged. The anger was inside of him was boiling inside his veins. He had missed something, another piece of the game. "What?! What did I miss?"

Sherlock's shoes tapped against the ceiling of the hospital. He stopped a few feet away from Moriarty, smiling like a little boy stealing candy from a jar without asking. "She'd cuddle her pillow in her sleep, whispering his name softly. He'd toss and turn screaming her name, nightmare about losing her. He was the only one she felt safe with. She was the only one that made him happy. The friendship between them is unique, if one suffers the other does too. They are inseparable. It is called true love."

Moriarty knew exactly who Sherlock was talking about, it was those two kids. He honestly thinks love can save his little girl?!

"You can kill me, but you can't get to her." Sherlock tapped his fingers on his jacket, his eyes shone the protective instinct in them.

Jim gazed at him through a satisfying smirk, playing his lips. "Oh my dear, Sherlock, I won't be the one to kill her. The moment you pull the trigger, her heart will shatter like a mirror and I will win."

He noticed the uncomfortable facial expression fall upon his enemy's face. "You want me to kill myself in front of them."

Moriarty felt the power rise inside of him, the power flicking a switch in his brain. "It seems you finally caught on."

"Take me to them." Sherlock held back a grin, without a doubt knowing Jim was completely clueless.

* * *

My hand slide across the brick wall, shoes skid against the wet sidewalk. I lean my back against the brick wall, breathing heavily.

My head pokes out of the area I'm momentarily secure in. Though my dark eyes I see cars screeching against the roads and two men-one tall and dark, curly hair, the other short and black hair gelled.

'Sherlock and Moriarty'. It looked like Moriarty was getting a cab for the both of them.

I took a few steps forward, with my eyes focused on the cab. Moriarty sat in the cab as Sherlock took one glance at me, with a grimace twisted across his lips, giving me the signal.

As the cab drove, I followed them to a small warehouse in the middle of nowhere. I quickly hid behind a metal fence surrounding the old warehouse; watching the two men close the car doors and walk inside the rusty building, giving me a few seconds to creep in and save Hope.

As I crawled inside, I saw every one of Sherlock's 'friends' all tied up in ropes against chairs. John, Ms. Hudson, Lestrade, Charlotte, and my love. Her hair was a mess and her t-shirt and jeans were horribly tattered. Moriarty must have seen the text she sent me when she got taken.

I heard footsteps headed my way, causing me to sprint over to Hope, untying the ropes on her swollen wrists, she was obviously struggling against them at one point.

When I got finished freeing her, I pulled her to a tiny column hiding the both of us from Moriarty's reach.

* * *

"You may have won our Final Problem, but you still have one more game to play, and this one doesn't include me." Sherlock victoriously smirked at Moriarty, who gave him a quizzical stare.

Sherlock spun around facing the middle of the room in the warehouse, and pointed at the two teenagers, holding each other in comfort. "It includes those two."

* * *

I held Hope's thin waist with my protective arms, we were both staring in horror as Sherlock stepped into the middle of the room and brought the pistol to his head.

"Any last words, Sherlock?" Moriarty stood only a few feet from his enemy, staring him down.

Sherlock frantically glanced between all the hostages, until his eyes meet mine in a deep, dead stare. "Take care of her."

After that was said, everything became slow-motion. The ringing of Hope's screams in my ear, as she struggled against my tight grip. I try to kiss her cheek to calm her down but nothing can do.

_I sat down on the couch, with Sherlock on the other one, staring at me, trying to see if I'm trustworthy enough to date his daughter, probably. _

_"What do you do for a living?" He stirred around the tea with a spoon dancing between his fingers. _

_"Well other than being your daughter's best friend, not much." I tried to lighten the mood from the uncomfortable glances he was giving me. _

_"Hmm, what about you're parents, Jay and Ellie? What do they do now?"_

_"I can't say, sir." I clenched my hands together. My parents, I don't want to talk about what they do. It makes me realize I could lose them any moment and force me into hiding with my sister. And I would never get to see Hope again. _

_"You're parents are M16 agents, work hard and train with their children. You were moved to move here by the Secret Service at the time you were five, the age you met my daughter."_

_I slightly smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir." _

_He brought his hands up to his mouth, studying every inch of me. "Your british accent is good, but it can't fool me. You're from America, as were your parents. But thats not why your in my apartment at the very moment." _

_Not saying a word, he shoots up and starts walking around the room, looking for someone or something. "Hope isn't here, is she?" _

_I shake my head, with it hung low. "No sir, she left after the dance was over to go to her mother's." _

_"Good, because we need to talk." _

I could hear John's screams right now, everyone was struggling to get to the corpse.

Moriarty didn't even say a word, it was almost like he wasn't even there.

John, however, was able to get out of the ropes with a pocket knife that was now laying on the floor, and now standing with a gun in his hand.

He turned his head back towards us, glaring into my eyes, as if he knew the plan, but he didn't. No one did, except for Sherlock and I. I close my eyes, pushing away the screams.

_He clasped his hands together, staring into my eyes, like making a pact. "You say you love my daughter."_

_Without a doubt, I answer with my heart full of honesty. "She's my everything." _

_"Would you do anything to protect her?" _

_"In kindergarden, we were about five, playing on the school playground, it was recess. A boy, I've forgotten his name but he was making fun of Hope. She had tears streaming down her small face, I ran up to the boy and punched him right in the nose, breaking it in a few places." I kept my eyes on the floor as I envisioned the memory._

_"I'd do anything for her, even if that means sacrificing my own happiness in the process." At the mention of my love for my best friend taking over my life, my heart started beating faster than usual. The unexpected warmth rising up in my stomach again, and it was the most intriguing thing ever._

_Sherlock clasped his hands together and told me everything about Moriarty and his Final Problem. _

_"I have a plan to end this, and it revolves around you, Hope and Moriarty." _

_I gulp and think of the worst possibilities. "Sir-"_

_He puts up a finger, commanding me to stop speaking. _

_"Do you think Peeta and Katniss could be real and live in this world at the very moment?" It was an odd question, I wanted to laugh but politely kept it to myself. Besides where did we get from the plan to this?_

_"No, sir."_

_He hummed and paced around the living room. "They can exist, if someone has the traits. And it seems as if Peeta is sitting right in front of me." _

_I cough into my hand, either he's gone insane with his final quarrel with Moriarty or he's just crazy._

_"Mr. Holmes, what are you getting at?"_

_Sherlock suddenly ran at me like a bull, with his face a few inches away from mine, creeping me out a little. _

_"You have to become the characters, or else he will find her and kill her. You have to become Peeta and Hope has to be Katniss." _

_Hope does has the personality of Katniss. _

_"You would sacrifice everything for each other in the process, even if it means losing your own happiness. When you suffer the other does too. You protect each other and you have an connection. But the most important thing is the love you have for each other."_

_At first I thought he was completely insane, but the look he has in his eyes make him look more human than ever. He looks like a lost child, looking for his parents in the dark._

_It all started to unfold in front of me, he's doing this to keep us safe. He's doing it because he's going to lose, just so Hope can defeat the madman._

_"But sir, I don't need to pretend, remember? My personality is already Peeta Mellark." It was true, people at school called me Peeta, since I have the personality and the looks to be him._

_Sherlock cocks a small smile, amused at my statement."Neither does she." _

_My heart started beating like a drum, the unexpected warmth flowed over my insides, the blush on my face, I couldn't hide and the jittery hands in excitement. The picture of her glowing face in my mind made me go crazy inside. _

_"She loves me." I whispered so softly, it was almost a lullaby. The urge to shout to the world and confess my feelings for her in front of everyone made me stand up, without intension. _

_But I couldn't, I had to wait for the perfect time. The time when Sherlock has to "sacrifice his life" for his loved ones._

_All I want is to hold her hand and tell her someone is there for her other than her family. To place soft, warm kisses on her lips and tell her I'll be with her forever, That's why I gave her the locket, the one with my picture inside. _

_To remind her if she's scared and I'm not there with her, she can always look at it and imagine I'm wrapping my arms around her waist, singing to her and stroking her hair until she calms down. _

I open my eyes, hearing a voice yelling at me to move, to run. I look at Hope who's still screaming, but for a little moment, stops and looks at me with tearful eyes. "Alex, whats going on-". I trail kisses down from her face to her neck and mummer, "I'm sorry." And press my finger against her collarbone, making her slip into unconsciousness.

John's still yelling at me to run, and I get up with Hope in my arms bridal-style. Without a hesitation, I start to run out of the warehouse.

I go past buildings and trolleys, my ears hear a car engine which makes me run even more. I know where I'm going, I just need to distract the car.

I make my way into an alley, kicking down trash bins as I pass by. I hold onto Hope's unconscious form really tight. This might be a bumpy ride.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I awoken by a bright light shinning through the blinds. I sit up, staring at my surroundings. Cream wall paper, shiny wooden floors, soft white bed. Wherever I was it wasn't 221b neither my mother's house. I open my mouth to say something but quickly shut it, just in case my savior is a kidnapper.

When I slip out of bed I realize I still have my clothes, the tattered t-shirt and jeans, but where were my shoes? My eyebrows furrow in confusion as I tip-toe to the doorway. I look out to the room next to me and see refrigerators, stoves, and other kitchen appliances.

I make my way into the kitchen and see a plate full of crackers and cheese untouched. My stomach growls and I realize I've been too curious to know I'm hungry. My hand reaches out to the cheese and crackers when I start to think. _Watch out! It could be poisoned. _I take my hand away and flinch to the sound of footsteps coming behind me. It was the footsteps of my capturer.

"Are you hungry?" A soft voice was too familiar for me not to know.

I spin around to face the voice of the one that has captured me and see a boy with wavy blond hair and deep brown eyes in all black standing feet away from me. It was Alex.

My grey eyes widen in confusion and horror. "W-where am I?" It was all that could come out, even though I wanted to say _Why did you bring me here and what happened to the other's in Moriarty's grasp and are they dead. _

Alex's soft expression continues as he walked to the window in the back of the kitchen and opens the blinds to reveal a grassy backyard on a cliff and under it all was a beach with a beautiful ocean surrounding the burning sand. "It's my family's hiding spot. Where we would go if someone was chasing after us."

I cross my arms and shift my feet to where my left held the balance as I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Why would you need a hiding-"

It wasn't before long when I realize his accent has suddenly changed, it didn't sound british. It sounded american.

Thats why his voice sounded so natural when he played Peeta. The compliments on his voice by I and the other the other's. It didn't sound natural, it was natural.

I stared into the depths of his dark chocolate eyes that knew I was wondering about his accent. His warm smile slowly faded and his expression became solemn. "Because my parents are M16 agents, and have been before I was even born."

My heart stopped for a slip-second, and I placed my hand on my mouth as my eyes sting with falling tears. Here Alex has been running for his life ever since he was days old and I'm a stupid selfish girl not even hugging him and holding him.

"I'm so sorry, Alex." I make my way over to my best friend and hug him with an emotional impact waving over me as I cry for him and his family.

I feel his arms close around my thin waist and whisper against my neck. "It's ok. I've always wanted a true reason to run but I never had one until now. To protect you."

I almost smile but suddenly remember the lives of my friends and family back with Moriarty. I pull away from Alex and back away towards a chair.

"What's going on? Why are you trying to protect me? What about S-" I remember the way my father's blood spilled over the hard concrete in the circular room and tears form into my eyes and my voice starts to get hoarse.

"Moriarty wants to kill you."

"Obviously."

"So your father has instructed me to keep you away from him at all costs."

"But why?" I ask frustrated.

Alex's chest rises and falls as he huffs out air impatient. "Sherlock and I made a plan to keep you alive, it involves you, me and Moriarty. I have to protect you from you-know being killed and when you're ready you will face Moriarty wit to wit and possibly strength, you will defeat him."

I pull on a wide smile and head for the front door. "Well what are you waiting for? Lets kill the son of a bitch!" I start to walk out but Alex grabs my wrist and pulls me back.

"We can't go now!"

"Oh yeah?! Why not!" I ask with anger spewing out.

"Because you're not exactly...ready yet." Alex says, biting his bottom lip in fear.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I- i have to train you."

I suppose I still have a dumbfounded expression because he motions me to walk with him towards the outside of the cottage. My toes meet the white wood as I balance my hand on the stairs that meet the bright grass that shines against the sun.

He leads me towards the backyard as it was bright like the front porch, but the shinning sun is trying to tell me something, almost like something is beginning, rising from the ashes but is oblivious to me.

Suddenly, Alex stops as I was right behind him, causing me to almost bump into his side. I turn the direction he's facing and see a row of hay targets and a quiver holding arrows next to the first target.

Confused, I face Alex who is still solemn. For a moment I wondered if my Alex was still in there but he is, I would know if he wasn't. "What is this suppose to mean?"

I know I'm good with an bow but wouldn't we need something basic like perhaps a gun maybe? Something to end this madness quickly, and not savor it like a maniac that belongs in an asylum.

But I do want to savor it. I want Moriarty to feel the pain that flashed over me when he forced my father to kill himself. But Moriarty will never feel anything because life it's self is a game to him like anything else in the world he thinks is pointless.

The blond haired boy holds out his hands in front of me and reveals in his grasp a bow. "There is a lot I need to explain. Sherlock told me to inform you when the time has come to defeat Moriarty. This is the best time; I can feel it."

I hesitantly take away the bow as he starts to talk. "Hope, this might sound a bit confusing and completely insane but your father wants us to act as if we're-"

I look down at my bow and a name comes up in my mind. _Katniss_ _Everdeen. _It's absurdbut Alex looks serious about it and I've got a warm feeling in my stomach telling me this is real.

My grey eyes meet Alex's warmth as I stare at him. He has something clasped into his right hand. His fingers break away from the palm of his hand to reveal a small pin. A mockingjay pin.

My eyes bore into Alex's, still processing earlier today. "You're the mockingjay. You must defeat Moriarty or else he will go after the ones we love. Our families."

I saw the desperation in his eyes as I realized that half my family is dead. My father shot a blow into his own head...to protect me from Moriarty. So Alex could bring me here and train me to fight Moriarty mentally and physically.

So that must mean...I'm Katniss...but if I'm Katniss than who's-

Blonde hair, enchanting brown eyes, well-toned, tall, compassionate. Alex. It must be him.

My deep grey eyes bore into him as my muscles tense up and my voice becomes monotone. "What do I need to do?"

"Be the mockingjay."

He steps away from me, allowing me some space as he motions his hand toward the targets. I place the arrow's end on the string and let go.

I watch as it sails to the left of the target and lands on the side of it. Barley hitting the target by an inch. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and lower my bow. "I always make it. What the-"

Alex comes behind me and rubs my shoulders like a massage. "You missed because you're stressed. It happens to me all the time, you're not the only one." I turn around towards him and he's only a few inches away from me.

"Thanks," I say with a small smile on my face.

"For what?"

"For being there for me whenever I needed it." I want to touch my fingers with his but I can't. I don't know why but something is stopping me.

"What are best friends for?" He says with a twisted smile I don't understand. It's in between sad and secretive.

I pull a smile on my face and slug him in the shoulder. I didn't know what to say. I don't want to reveal my feelings in the middle of an...war that could take him away from me.

I started to walk off when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to my left and saw Alex who looked guilty of something.

"There is something I forgot to tell you." He says, looking worried.

"It's about your father."

My heart starts racing and the shot rings through my head like a overused memory.

"He's still alive."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_"He's still alive."_

_"He's still alive." _

I hold the remote as I flip through the channels to find BBC news. They are still talking about my father, but instead of it being glorious, his story is twisted into a alternate universe of some sort. They are all saying he was fake and had Moriarty working for him.

Kitty Reilly published articles about him. The annoying woman I met at the courthouse who was pushing me for answers. She is idiotic, stupid, foolish and naive for believing the information Moriarty was giving her.

I run my fingers through my dirty hair stressed about the hidden plans and a madman most likely watching our every move.

I hear soft footsteps headed my way for I know immediately who it is. "I got you some lemonade." Alex says hesitantly.

He holds out a glass filled with tangy sweetness. Must have been his apology to me. Without a warm gesture, I take the drink with my mind still swarming about the plans to keep us safe.

"I don't understand." I keep my eyes fixated on the television screen as Alex sits quietly next to me.

I do understand that I'm being wanted for being Sherlock Holmes's daughter by many foreign criminals. The police want me for running away from the scene of my father's death, where the body is completely gone and the hostages were set free. The media only wants me for a good story and Moriarty wants me for a challenge.

I understand why my father wants to protect me from any harm. I'm his daughter and he doesn't want anybody to come after me and ruin my chances to have a future.

But there is one thing I don't fully understand, something that makes my head throb to know.

"I don't understand why you were chosen to protect me. Why not John?" I didn't mean for it to sound offensive but it must've come across that way towards Alex.

"Because your father trusts me," He says in a low voice.

"Well, he trusts John too," I argue.

"Yeah, but it's different." I notice the slight blush on his face as soon as he finishes the sentence. So I decide to change the subject out of curiosity.

"Why are you always doing this for me?" Everything he's done for me, even though I don't deserve it. Those peaceful nights, filming our own "Hunger Games" on youtube, our blog, but now he's gone as far as to protect me from Moriarty, a bloodthirsty, psychopathic, genius that's hunting me down this very minute.

"Why do you protect me, but don't want me to protect you?"

He finally decides to look at me, making me a loss of words. The look in his eyes is the look Snape would give Lily in his last moments. Tris to Four, Harry to Ginny, Peeta to Katniss, Edward to Bella, Romeo to Juliet.

He stood only inches away from my body with his towering over mine. His left hand grasped my hand as I unfolded it to let him intertwine his with mine. His right hand found my cheek as it burned with the overcoming feeling flowing through my body. He lowers his head and his lips are only a breath away from mine when he whispers. "I love you."

His lips finally meet mine in an strong emotion filled with passion and bliss. I finally feel safe and comforted since I ran from the evil chasing after me. The fears I had before about losing Alex all fade away in another part of my mind.

We pull away with excitement and content on our minds and laughter quickly follows as I stare into the rich, chocolate eyes that make me melt as I dive into them. Our hands are still intertwined in a sweet embrace as we put our attention towards only each other.

"I love you too." The sweet words that fall out of my mouth that remind me of the moonlight beam that shines only at the latest of the nights and are the most beautiful of them all. A unique boy with a kind and compassionate spirit could only bring these words out of my mouth. The boy I want to spend my whole life with, even if that life isn't on earth. Alex Parker.

There is a sweet silence that quickly follows until Alex breaks it off. "I have some clothes laid out on the bed...if you want."

He walks into the other part of the cottage I haven't explored yet, and it makes me curious but I decide to push the thought away for a few minutes.

I walk into my room and see a number of outfits I can wear for the rest of the week. A flamboyant shirt with short leaf-shaped sleeves and light denim pants, a green t-shirt to go with running shorts, a moonlight white t-shirt and brown skinny jeans. There are many more to choose from but I think the most appealing is a yellow sleeveless shirt with it revealing a bit of my abdomen and light denim shorts.

I walk into the bathroom and place my clothes on the wooden stool that is close to the shower. I step inside and feel the warm water hit my body, relaxing my mind. It's been a few days since I felt relaxed because of the kidnapping and Moriarty teasing me while waiting for my friends to get captured.

I felt clean from the scrubbing off dirt spots almost tattooed onto my skin and the sweat stuck to my forehead. The bruises on my knuckles hurt as I clenched them. I'm hurt because of _his _little games he liked to play when he was bored.

I finish my shower and put on my clothes under my some-what dry hair. I walk outside past the grassy field to the edge of the cliff where I watch the waves rise and fall onto the shore, and it's the same routine every time. Rise, fall and go back to redo the job.

Is that what happens in real life? We rise and fall? Do the heroes rise until they reach a point to fall? Until they find a weakness to motivate them?

I try to gather my thoughts together when I feel a strong wind throw the heat of summer off me and a hand slip into mine. I look above me and see comforting eyes sneaking themselves into my mind.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Alex asks, as we watch the waves fall onto the shore. A slight smile creeps on my face and I give his hand a slight squeeze. "Yes, it is." We stand there for a while in our own thoughts until Alex suddenly speaks up.

"Lets take a walk." Still holding hands, Alex guides me towards the front of the cottage, and we sit on a bench where you can hear only the birds chirping. A peaceful moment could last forever.

He takes a deep breath,"I hope you don't mind me asking but what happened when you got taken away?" I give him a look of irritation but start to understand that he wasn't there when it all happened. The bruises on my body as well as the usual headaches.

"_He _tried to play his little games with me. You know, his hide-and-seek games he usually plays with my father, but instead of finding clues, he would use my loved ones against me by saying his snipers were after them. And when the time was up, he would blow a horn right into my ear to show that he won. He liked it at first, but soon became tired of it. So he started to blow the horn into both ears, to try and wake me up so I could win. But I was too worried about you and keeping your family safe."

Alex opened his mouth to say something else when I shushed him. "But that's not it. When Moriarty was away, his snipers would taunt me, and kick me when I was vulnerable. They all wanted to be the first to kill S-dad and thought physically hurting me would trigger a signal and lure him in but they were very unlucky."

I shut my eyes as the flashbacks came back to me; the familiar laughing and mostly drunken voices came from the snipers as they constantly went at me and waved their liquor in the air as they said they didn't care if Moriarty was there or not, they just wanted the money and my father's dead boy with their own bullet from their own finger inside his chest. The abuse they were giving me was even worse than the odor of the alcohol and the puke all together.

A voice pulls me back from the horrifying flashbacks saying, "You don't need to worry, they're not here, you're safe...with me." I opened my eyes and found my head laying against his chest. I hummed in happiness as I was in my safe place, where the birds are chirping and I'm with Alex. But this time my safe place I've all ways imagined has became reality. And in the arms of my artist I realize all my woes are gone, for now. "Good, let's keep it that way."

* * *

It's busy in London. The news are rumoring about the whereabouts of the two most recent runaways; Hope Falem and Alex Parker. But the most famous one was the set of their "Hunger Games" out in the woods, where teams are searching for the lovestruck youtube stars at the very moment. People are walking the streets more than usual, and more teenagers and young adults are buying the Hunger Games trilogy at local bookstores.

Jim walked inside the bookstore, with people with different age ranges holding up multiple young adult books. He didn't know the name or them, nor did he care. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the girls gossiping about the "cute boys" playing the roles of a character, he walked to young adult section where right in the middle were the three books he needed. The Hunger Games. Catching Fire and Mockingjay. He took the books out of their slot and walked to the cashier. He knew there was a lot of drama in the series but he could get clever ideas to use against the teenager and her body guard.

He set the books down, while waiting for the cashier to finish, he looked to his left to see a girl around the same age as Hope with long black hair and blue eyes holding hands with a boy with short brown hair and quiet brown eyes. He starts to remember the two being in Hope's class he substituted for. The girl sat next to Hope, what was her name again? Skylar? And he remembers the boy was very awkward and shy...Ah, Mike.

Mike hesitated, "Do you really think the rumors are true? Do you really think they went mad and ran into the forest?"

Skylar waved it away like a fly, "Of course not, it's unrealistic, besides you should know Alex wouldn't do that! He would take her somewhere safe where she could be taken care of, properly."

The whispers became softer after a while, as Mike looked over to his right and saw Jim staring at the couple. He nudged his girlfriend and she looked over as Jim took the books and walked out of the bookstore.

_So they didn't run into the forest. They didn't go to her mother's flat_, _his family's house and definitely not_ _Sherlock and his loyal dog's flat! Where could they have gone? Somewhere safe, safe, saf- _A lightbulb suddenly comes to mind. He could hack into ones of their phones and find the tracking device. It's perfect...Too perfect. A smug grin comes to his face as he pulls out his phone. "I'll let them have their fun. Only for a little while" He whispers curiously to himself before chuckling.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Two weeks later..._

Jim set _Mockingjay _down as he flipped open his laptop to Youtube. He looked up Hope's account and seen all the video's she's made over the last few years including the two hour long _Hunger Games _she did with her as Katniss and Alex as Peeta, the _Legend of Zelda _short video and the commentary to the game _Skyward Sword. _He saw the video's she subscribed and the youtuber's she was in a video with.

It didn't take much to find her personal blog. It had pictures of her and her grandmother smiling. Charlotte and her fiance, and her and her twin uncles, Jack and Carter. The only people who knew of her blog were her family and close friends.

She had a lot of diary entries about The Hunger Games and quotes from the books surrounding Katniss and Peeta. They were mostly about survival, Peeta and Katniss.

He looked back to her Youtube blog and saw she hadn't updated a video in a week and people were already ranting in comments. "Interesting..." He said, scrolling down the comments.

* * *

Training is over with, and my muscles burn like a fireplace every time I move them. I yawn and stretch out my arms and legs as the rays of sunlight shine through the window behind my bed, as I forgot it was mid-day.

I furrow my eyebrows as my hand hits the other side of the bed. It's empty. "Alex?" I climb out of the bed, and walk to the living room area. It's empty except for open books on top of each other and the television is still on. "Alex?" No answer.

I make my way over to the kitchen and see a yellow sticky note on the counter:

At the grocery store, will be back soon.

I place it back down, and walk out the door with my bare feet crunching against the grass. I go down a small path leading towards the beach. The water sparkles against the light shinning above and the sand burns from the heat. I indulge myself into the cold water as it swishes in between my toes and soaks my t-shirt and shorts. I go further into the water as I start to daydream.

_"Mommy, mommy, come into the water." A little boy pulls his mother's hand as he giggles once his little body hits a wave. _

_The boys splashes the woman with a wave as she laughs and lifts him up in the air. _

_The sound of feet stepping into the water comes behind the woman. She looks behind and sees a man holding hands with a little girl who a bit older than the boy, perhaps about the age of five. _

_The children are splashing each other with the salty water as the woman and man are watching in wonder. _

I stop day-dreaming as soon as I hear the screeching of a car pull up to the cottage. I start to swim out of the water, and hear the car door slam, making my heart leap out of my chest in surprise and horror.

I feel the undertow bring me to the shore. I run up to the back way of the cottage and swing open the door to the kitchen as I get into a fighting stance. In complete humiliation and total anger, I see Alex slowly putting down the groceries on the counter.

"Damn, Alex, you scared the hell out of me." I say, rubbing my face out of stress. "I thought you were Moriarty for a second."

"I wrote a not saying I would be at the grocery store. Did you read it?" He asks, curiously.

"Yes, but, the moment I heard the car pull up, I just thought for a second-" He walks over to me in an emotional disaster and gives me an comforting hug. "Don't worry, we're safe here. Well, at least for while."

He pulls away from me and places his hands on my shoulders in reassurance. "He's gonna have us wait a while until he figures out the plan between us, which won't happen because-"

"Because he needs us to figure out the plan and when he figures out he needs us, he will come and use you against me." I gulp as he tries to talk, but I wont let him. "And it seems, he's already figured that out. He just needs us to show our vulnerability and lead the way."

He takes a step back, and runs a hand through his blond locks. "Unless, he's already knows where we are and just wants to play us like puppets."

"So...There's nothing we can do?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Yeah. Just have to wait and see what happens." He sighs.

"Hell, if we're lucky enough, he may just forget us." He says with a dry laugh and looks at me for support, which the only 'support' he gets is a roll of eyes.

"We both know that won't happen. His life is consisted on chasing after my father or anyone my he's affiliated with." I place my hands on my hips and stare down at the ground, wondering if it will ever end.

"How about for the next few days, we pretend this never happened." Alex says with full optimism. "We'll still be prepared but can take this as an vacation and enjoy it while we have it."

A half-smile appears on my face as I take his hand and he twirls me around like a princess or a bride on her wedding day. We laugh and he brings me up to him as we embrace. "I wouldn't mind that."

He runs his fingers through my hair and I can feel his smile through my cheek. "I was hoping you'd say it."

We let go and he shows me the varieties of food he wants to try for dinner, even though we just had lunch only hours ago. "I see you're still hungry, though I can't blame you through the rough days of stress." I say with a michevious smile he returns.

"Yeah, hopefully I won't eat all the food before the week's done." I smirk and roll my eyes at my boyfriend, who seems to be inspiring to become a comedian at the moment.

He puts the grocery's in the pantry and starts to walk towards his bedroom. "I have to do something really quick," He says quickly until he runs off.

I walk over to the couch and rest my head on my hand as the sun shines over me I could finally understand what Alex means, there is only the two of us and not to stress about the time that is coming. I don't need it and neither does he. We can just be us and enjoy our lives together, just the two of us. Laughing, hugging, swimming into the salty ocean while our eyes burn out. It would be the same, like how we started but than again it wouldn't.

Because we're now classified as lovers. Best friends that have always had feelings for each other and are now finally together like pieces to a puzzle. You need the certain piece to fit the puzzle, you can't finish without, it just wouldn't belong.

It's exactly how I need Alex. How he needs me. We need to protect each other because...because if the other dies than theres no one else to complete the puzzle, no one else like that person, no one else to love.

And I want it to stay that way. Just Alex and I, no one else.

"You alright?" I hear the sweet sound of honey ask me.

"Yeah. Just thinking." Footsteps near me and he sits down next to me with his arms around my thin waist. "About what?"

"About us." He grabs my hand and thats when I know for sure, that he's a keeper and I'm always going to be the key to his heart, the one that fits like a certain piece of a puzzle.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The end of June is nearing as the heat radiating off the sun is hitting against my skin. I dip my finger into the ocean waves that hit the shore and feel the cool water hit my ankles when I start walking in with Alex closely behind.

Soon, my whole body slowly descends into the water as my mind searches through the other side of the house, wondering what secrets could behold in the dark rooms.

An old room with a secret basement filled with different kind of weapons or a crib, perhaps. An ancient artifact or portrait of an ancestor. Love letters. Or maybe just bad memories.

"What's on your mind?" Alex asks.

My thoughts shut down after I stare at Alex, unknowing of what to say. The sun is reflecting off his hair as his brown eyes shine brighter with curiosity. "Umm, it's nothing." I say with great hesitation as I start to swim out of the deep blue waters.

My wet feet hit the scorching sand as I look behind me at the burly boy dripping not far from me. With him closely behind me, it causes me more motivation to run towards the cottage and further from him as my suspicions were true. Alex was hiding something inside the cottage and I don't know what the hell it is.

"Hope! Where are you going?" I heard a faint voice yell behind me. "Away from you!" I'm almost to the cottage when I feel two arms wrap around my waist and I try to pull them off with my small weak hands compared to his.

"Get off me!" I scream as he holds my hand firmly inside his.

"No, you need to calm down." He growls against my struggling.

"Your hiding something from me, I know it!" I pull myself away from him as I stare into his confused eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Alex nears me again, but this time I don't struggle.

"Your freaking out again." He says as he runs his hand through my brown hair as I bite my nails in an nervous wreck.

It's true, every time I get too anxious or depressed I start to have a breakdown and it's on the people I care about the most.

I nod with tears falling from my eyes and when I blink I imagine Moriarty laughing at my naivety. "I'm sorry, it's all getting to my head and it doesn't feel much like a vacation when all I worry about is our safety." I prepare for a lecture about not thinking about Moriarty but that's all I think of most times is having too much fun and the next thing you realize is the man is standing right in front of you holding a gun in his hand.

"What are you afraid of?" Alex asks in his suave personality.

"Having too much fun, Moriarty, and our families dying because of us." I reply bluntly.

"Now do Moriarty and having too much fun go into the same sentence?"

I slap him in the arm and he laughs at my anxiety. "I'm serious!"

He giggles and waves his arms around. "Ok, ok. So your worried about having too much fun and Moriarty catching us in a sneak attack." I don't answer but that's enough for him.

"Look if it makes you feel any better, I'm worried too. But I don't want this to ruin our relationship or ourselves. I want to still be me when this is all over, you know?" We sit down on the edge of the cliff with our feet dangling.

"I can't say that" I squint my eyes as the sun is shinning bright. "I have to kill a man. I don't want to become a bloodlust killer like he is."

Alex leans back and stares into my deep grey eyes. "Who said you had to kill a man."

I shrug and watch my feet doing a dance. "No one, it's just when I think of defeat I think of dying."

"My definition of defeat is ridding someone of their mission, like bringing them to justice." Alex says smugly. "But it's your chose, to decide what you want to do with him."

Alex lets me think for a few moments but I could change my mind any minute now and decide to have Moriarty's blood flow on a hard concrete ground for what he's done. "I'll worry about that later." I say without intension.

"Good -" He smiles and pulls me up full of excitement.

Before I can dust the dirt off my legs he pushes me towards the house. "Because you need to stay inside the house and blindfold your eyes for something."

He stops, opens the door and pushes me in but not before blindfolding my eyes. "Wh - What" I say in worry and confusion as I hear the door slam behind me.

My head swarms as I wonder what Alex has planned for me. I start to think of the most possible, some-what predictable things that we could afford. A small romantic dinner with candles or a dance as the sunset goes down. Nothing else crosses my mind and I get bored from waiting for a little while so I pace around until I forget where I am so I begin searching for the door handle that might be at the other side of the house...

My hands find the portraits in the living room and the book shelves but a thought never comes to mind that I should just lift up my blindfold from my eyes and go outside. I walk to the west side of the house and I feel my hands touching warm flesh. I feel my fingers go above and feel a nose.

"You can take your blindfold off now." Alex says, in an awkward tone.

I lift it up and see his cheeks burning as he shifts his feet around and I can tell he has changed into a nicer pair of clothing. Tuxedo pants and a dress shirt.

He sees my surprised and confused expression. "I got it when I was out."

I try not to smile so I bite my lip really hard and feel the pain surge through. "What's the occasion?" I ask as I put the blind fold up in one of the drawers in the kitchen.

His eyes get wide with anticipation, he walks towards me and grabs my free hand and tugs. "Come on, I'll show you."

He leads me towards the backyard and my eyes began to sparkle at the scenery ahead of me. There is a small table for two in the middle where as everything else is still and the sky is as blue as it can be.

"You did this?" I walk towards the table and sit down as he brings in trays of food that make my mouth water. "Since when have you learned to cook?"

He sat down and shrugged, taking a bite out of his meal.

I'm curious about the occasion for the meal today. The plan he has and how it's going to turn out. Maybe it's just a date or a celebration that we've finally been able to confess our feelings for each other after eleven years.

So I decide to ask him again, "What's the occasion for this?" I motion towards the large plates of food.

He stops eating and looks into my eyes with a secretive glint in his chocolate eyes. "You'll see."

We eat until we cant eat anymore. It was the most delicious meal I've ever had in my life so far. I stopped after the second plate and he stopped sometime after I got too deep into the taste. It's been thirty minutes counting the minutes we would talk in between.

I stare at the grass deep in thought when I see Alex get out of his chair and stand up as if waiting for me to stand with him.

So I get out of the chair and stand up and I realize how nervous he looks. He smiles and brushes a piece of my hair out of my face. "Your so beautiful. I wish they can realize how powerful you really are, with your strong and determined personality along with your humor." He squeezes my hand and stares into my eyes. "I wish I could spend every second of every day with you."

I notice the quote similar to the one Peeta says in _Catching Fire_ and try to understand what Alex means but I'm so bewildered by the situation that I cant think straight.

"You were the first person I've had love for and I want you to be the last."

Thoughts are swarming in my head as I start to think what crazy ideas he has planned or a prank but I can tell by the stern expression on his face, he's not trying to make me laugh.

Before I can process it, he lets go of my hand and bends down on one knee, obviously not giving a care about his trousers getting dirty. It all seems slow-motion as he begins to pull something out of his pocket. A navy box. It looks elegant, like he's been saving money for me.

He opens it up and I recognize the ring from my mother. The many years when I figured out what marriage and engagement was, wondering who it was she was engaged to, and when I did ask she said she thought it was pretty but soon I got use to it over the years, never really thought anything.

"Your father gave this to me the day he faked his death. But I decided to wait until we were comfortable with our relationship." He seemed to answer my question.

"So I have to ask you, Hope Isabel Falem -" As he said that, I began tearing up for some reason, maybe it's my love for him.

"Will you marry me?"

The tears rolled down my face as I became an emotional wreck out of the current month and past year that gave us a living hell, feeling like we've been watched except now. The chance that I may feel normal again, has just begun.

"Yes." A huge smile erupted as I gave him a huge hug and let him put the ring on my finger.


End file.
